Dreams Do Come True
by harada sis
Summary: They're back! The Fronteir Gang is back for another adventure in the Digital World...2 bad someone else got there 1st. A new generaton of Digimon has arrived!
1. Meet The Gang

**Dreams Do Come True**

**By:** **harada sis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, or Junpei. I do own all of their new spirits, Alex, Lucas, Kyle, and Stuart, and all of their spirits. I don't own the Gotsumon or any Digimon that appear that were in seasons 1, 2, 3, or 4 of Digimon.**

**Summary: The Frontier Gang is back. The Digital World is in trouble, but when the gang go back, they find that someone else has told them to come. A new generation of Digidestines has arrived! (not the same summary as outside)**

**Key:**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Scene Change...**

**(a/n: Author's notes)**

**This chapter is going to be short since I need to get a story out, so please have fun reading it! And another chapter will be up soon!**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet The Gang**

"Snow day! Yes!" a 14 year old boy yelled at the top of his lungs. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and always wore goggles. "No school! No school! No school!" He started dancing around his house like a maniac, still in pajamas.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" the brown haired boy shouted.

"Wait, Takuya!" his mother yelled after him, but it was too late.

Takuya opened the door, only to see a 14 year old, long blonde haired girl with aquamarine eyes and a smile worth a million words standing in front of him. She was wearing a purple coat and a purple head band that covers your ears. She was also wearing a long purple skirt with white stripes on the sides and slits up the sides too.

Takuya's cheeks turned beet red. "That look really suits you, Takuya," the girl giggled.

"Cut it out, Izumi," Takuya said under his breath.

"Well, I'm sorry that you can't come out with Kouji, Junpei, Tomoki, Kouichi, and me and go sledding," Izumi said with a finger in the air. Takuya also noticed that she was wearing purple striped gloves.

"I'll get changed in a minute," Takuya yelled and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

A minute later, Takuya came barging down the steps in his snow gear. He wore a red snow cap with his goggles, of course, a red jacket with an orange shirt underneath, green jeans, and red striped gloves.

"See, I'm ready!" Takuya said cheerfully. "See you Mom!" Takuya yelled before running out the door with Izumi walking right behind him.

"I see that you haven't changed," Izumi said when she caught up to Takuya.

"And you haven't either, I suppose," Takuya replied with his hands behind his head.

"Actually, we all changed since we came back from the Digital World," Izumi said sweetly. "We're all a little bit different in our own special way."

'Yep, she hasn't changed,' Takuya thought. 'Emotional, but I wouldn't like her any other way.' "So, where is this place?"

"Not that far," Izumi answered. "Everyone is already there."

Takuya and Izumi arrived at the hill not too long after. The whole gang was there, waiting for them.

"About time," a boy with short brown hair and hazelnut eyes said, "We thought you got lost or something."

"Are you implying that I could get lost, Junpei?" Izumi asked him with menacing eyes.

"No, of course not," he replied, waving his hands innocently. "Just with Takuya, you never know."

"Don't start fighting guys, we're here to have fun!" a short little kid with brown hair and an orange snow cap on said. "Let's sled already!"

"I'm with Tomoki," Takuya replied. "Let's ride!"

So, the gang went sledding for the entire day before they got tired. "Man, I'm pooped," Takuya said.

"You can say that again," a boy with long black hair and blue eyes replied. The boy saw a light coming from his belt buckle. He took off the thing that was glowing and realized it was.. "My D-tector," he said, "it's glowing!"

Everyone got out their D-tectors and they were all glowing too.

"That's strange," a boy with shorter black hair replied. "What do make of it, Kouji?"

"I don't know, Kouichi, but I bet it means trouble," Kouji replied.

Soon, the glowing stopped and the gang looked at each other for answers. "We could go to the elevator," Junpei suggested. "We'll try to go back to the Digital World and see what's up."

"All right then," Takuya said, standing up. "We're off on another adventure!"

So, the gang set off on a new adventure into the Digital World. They all ran towards the train station and caught one that was going to the place where they caught the elevator. The train let off in a few minutes and they rushed into the elevator, making sure it was only them in it.

"Now, what do we do?" Tomoki asked.

"Let's just press down," Takuya replied and pressed the down button. The floor suddenly disappeared and they all fell down into the darkness.

**One Hour Later...**

Takuya started to open his eyes and saw sunlight. He squinted as he sat up. He looked around to see that everyone else was all right, but they weren't in the elevator anymore.

"We did it!" he screamed like a maniac and stood up. Then, he looked at the town in front of him. It was burned to ash. He walked up to one of the ash piles and knelt down. "How could this have happened?"

The others started waking up and saw the wreckage too. "Who could've done this?" asked Tomoki.

"Whoever it was, they had to be powerful to destroy an entire village," Kouji answered.

"And mean to do all this to Digimon who did nothing to them," Izumi said as she knelt beside Takuya. She realized that she didn't have her coat on anymore. Izumi looked down at her outfit. "This is the same outfit I had when we first came to the Digital World, except bigger so it could fit me."

"Mine too," Junpei replied. "That's strange. I wonder why that happened and why we're even here."

"Whatever made us come here was the one who did this," Kouichi answered. "But how could anything do this much damage?"

Takuya then, felt something watching him and turned around abruptly. "What is it, Takuya?" Izumi asked him.

"Something is watching us," Takuya said and narrowed his eyes at the place he felt the presence. Something zoomed out of the tree Takuya was looking at and was now in the air above it.

It was a Digimon, a girl Digimon. She had long brown hair and a pink headband in it. The top half of her face was covered by a pink mask, so you could only see her eyes. She had long pink gloves on that came up to her elbows and a pink spaghetti strap top on, sort of, except it was toned with metal at the edges and came up to just below her chest. Her bottom was pink metal that was easy to move around in and she had tall metal boots with two pink signs on them of "love." She also had beautiful pure white wings and green eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice angry. She narrowed her eyes at them.

"We're the Legendahhhh-" Takuya started, but his mouth was covered by Junpei and Izumi.

The Digimon raised an eyebrow at them although you couldn't tell. "We're here to help," Kouji answered.

"You must be the ones Tundremon sent for," the Digimon replied. "The Legendary Warriors were captured after you set them free. We need your help to get them back."

"What!" Takuya asked. "We would help you, but without the Legendary Warriors, we're no good."

The Digimon looked startled. "So, if you could just send us back home, since we obviously can't help you, we would be grateful," Junpei said.

The Digimon laughed. "You all will have the help of the Nine Warriors of the Past," she said. "Just like us. We have already found love and knowledge. I have love as my spirit."

"We get new spirits?" Tomoki asked.

The Digimon nodded her head. "Now then, let me introduce myself," she said. She glowed and floated down to the ground. What the gang wasn't expected was that she would turn into a girl. The girl had long brown hair and that same pink headband with a pink tee shirt and darker magenta capris and green eyes that shone. "My name is Alesandra, but you can call me Alex," she said and smiled.

The gang all blinked their eyes a few times to get the whole thing through their heads. Izumi was the first one to come out of the coma. "I'm Izumi and this is Takuya, Kouji, Junpei, Tomoki, and Kouichi," she said sweetly, pointing to each one as she went along.

"It's nice to finally meet you all," Alex said. "We'll have to take the Trailmon to the next city so you guys can meet our crew."

"We can't ride the Trailmon without tickets," Junpei stated.

"You mean these?" Alex asked, holding up a set of seven Trailmon tickets. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"We never said you were," Takuya said.

Izumi elbowed him in the stomach. "Don't be too nice," Izumi whispered.

"I wasn't trying to be," Takuya whispered back. "I was just trying to help."

Izumi raised her voice and turned to Alex. "Thanks for all your help, but I think we can save the Digital World on our own, thanks," Izumi said.

Alex widened her eyes in surprise. "Yea, we'll just get our spirits back and save the world," Junpei exclaimed.

"I don't know guys," Tomoki said. "What if we can't get our old spirits back?"

"We'll get them back, you just have to believe we can," Kouichi told Tomoki.

Alex looked a little discouraged, but not mad at all. "Well, if you guys change your minds, then come to Tin Town and you'll find us there," Alex said. She gave six tickets to Izumi. "If you guys ever need them. Thanks for letting me meet the Legendary Warriors." Alex smiled at them all and walked over to the train station where a Trailmon would pick her up to take her to Tin Town.

The gang looked after her, surprised. "She didn't look discouraged at all," Tomoki said.

"Maybe she has a thick skull like Takuya," Kouji replied.

"Or maybe she just has too much pride to ask again like someone else I know," Takuya replied, looking at Kouji.

"There's nothing wrong with having pride," Kouji remarked and glared at Takuya who glared back.

"Let's just go find our spirits, guys," Izumi said and started walking toward the forest with everyone following her.

**Tin Town...**

Alex had just arrived at Tin Town and was walking into a short building with no windows when someone jumped out of the darkness and yelled, "BOO!"

Alex didn't jump at all, but said, "Cut it out, Stuart." She sighed as she flicked on the light. "Where's Lucas?"

Stuart crossed his arms in a pout. "You could've at least acted scared," the red-haired boy said. "You're way too serious all the time." His green eyes were glaring at her.

"Just tell me where Lucas is," Alex replied. "The kids who had the spirits of the Legendary Warriors are back, but they didn't want our help. They think they can do it on their own."

"Serves them right!" Stuart yelled. "Let them die out there without their spirits to protect them."

Alex looked at him with an angry expression. "You'd just let them die!" Alex asked.

Stuart's face fell. "Okay, okay, I don't want them to die," Stuart admitted.

"Good," Alex said and headed in the direction of the control room. She walked down the hall with Stuart running after her to catch up. They finally reached the control room and Lucas was sitting there.

"What are you doing?" Stuart asked.

"Locating your spirit," Lucas replied and pressed some buttons.

Alex sat down on the chair next to Lucas. "The gang doesn't want our help," Alex said.

Lucas shook his head. "They'll turn around sometime," he said and pressed some more buttons. Stuart was staring at the huge screen of a map.

"Did you figure out which one is mine?" Stuart asked.

"No," Lucas replied. "Your mind doesn't have one specific thing it could be. Alex's was easy since she is so caring all the time and mine was very easy as well, but yours will be difficult. We might just have to guess and see if it works or not."

Alex knew exactly what he was talking about. She wasn't always the best person to get to know, but she was always caring for friends. Lucas, on the other hand, was smart and well, that's why he got knowledge. Stuart, though, wasn't really any of the spirits, which meant he was GOING to be one.

"But if we guess wrong, the spirit is up for the taking," Alex argued. "Whoever or whatever was the cause of us coming here could get a hold of it."

Lucas thought about this. "You're right, we can't take any chances," he said and went back to typing. "Our only choice is to get those kids to help us." Lucas had a moving picture of the gang on the screen.

"What if we don't?" Stuart asked.

"Then, the whole Digital World might be in danger," Lucas replied seriously.

* * *

(A/n: I love the beginning...A lot. Yes, I just re-uploaded this. I was bored and needed to do it. I love you guys for waiting or for just coming now! THANK YOU!)


	2. Sabermon: The One You Can Rely On

**Dreams Do Come True**

**By:** **harada sis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, or Junpei. I do own all of their new spirits, Alex, Lucas, Kyle, and Stuart, and all of their spirits. I don't own the Gotsumon or any Digimon that appear that were in seasons 1, 2, 3, or 4 of Digimon.**

**Summary: The Frontier Gang is back. The Digital World is in trouble, but when the gang go back, they find that someone else has told them to come. A new generation of Digidestines has arrived! (not the same summary as outside)**

**Key:**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Scene Change...**

**(a/n: Author's notes)**

**Chapter 2**

**Sabermon: The One You Can Rely On**

"Where are we going and are we there yet?" Takuya asked as the gang walked through the forest.

"We're going to find our spirits and no, we are not there yet," Izumi replied, frustrated at Takuya for being so ignorant.

Tomoki instantly fell over from the heat. Takuya followed. Izumi just got even angrier. "Maybe we should take a break," Junpei suggested.

Takuya sat up from his lying down position. "Count on Junpei to know when to rest," he said and laughed.

The whole gang sat down as Junpei glared at Takuya. Izumi was less angry, but still sort of mad at them for stopping. She wanted her spirit back. Kazemon wasn't just her spirit, she was her friend.

Totally clueless to what was going on, they sat there and rested their legs. The thing was that a storm was approaching, a bad storm. The first one to see it was Kouichi. "Guys, look at that," Kouichi said, pointing to the storm cloud.

"It looks like it's headed straight for us," Kouji replied.

"We have to find shelter," Takuya said, standing up.

"Look, it's a town up ahead!" Tomoki shouted with glee. The gang ran ahead to the town. They ran into a short building with no windows, thinking it'd be safe from any kind of storm. Too bad they didn't think that this town could be Tin Town.

**Alex, Lucas, & Stuart...**

The screen on the wall flashed red. "A storm is approaching," Lucas said, turning the flashing red light off. "It doesn't look that big, so it must only be a thunder storm. Luckily, we have a back up power source that will boot up if the power goes out." He adjusted his glasses and just sighed.

Alex looked a bit worried about the whole thing. She didn't like any kind of storms. Stuart didn't mind the storm at all, because his only concern was getting his spirit.

Again, the red light flashed, but this time, it was for something different. "An intruder," Lucas said.

"A Digimon?" Alex asked.

"No," Lucas said, pulling the screen on the gang up. "It's those kids."

"Must've been afraid of the storm," Stuart replied. "But why come here?"

"This is a safe place for protection from storms, Stuart," Lucas replied. "That's why it has all these electronics."

"Oh," Stuart replied. "Should we kick them out or what?"

"No, this would be a great time to persuade them," Alex replied.

"Alex is right," Lucas replied. "This is a great opportunity to persuade them to join us to help find the spirits."

Stuart groaned. "Fine, but we're looking for mine first," he replied. Him and Alex walked out of the room, ready to meet the gang.

They walked toward the front hall and stopped in the doorway of the front room where the gang was standing. "Hello again," Alex said, making the gang jump in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Izumi asked.

"This is Tin Town, if you didn't know," Alex answered. "This is our base, sort of like our home, where we can locate the spirits."

"Why don't you just go out and find them?" Tomoki asked.

"That would be really stupid to do, because if the spirit wasn't actually yours, the evil could grab it for themselves," Stuart replied.

"Oh, yea, this is Stuart," Alex said. "We didn't find his spirit yet."

"What do you mean by the evil?" Kouji asked.

"The evil is what we call whoever or whatever the reason we came here for is," Alex replied. "It hasn't shown its face yet, but we know that it took the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors and we know that Ophanimon brought us here."

"Ophanimon? Where is she?" Izumi asked.

"We don't know," Stuart replied. "Our connection was lost somewhere near the Forest Terminal. The last thing Ophanimon told us was to find our spirits before going there to save her."

The gang hesitated for a moment. Then, Takuya said, "What do you want us to do?" He had the look of courage on his face.

Alex smiled. "Follow us," she said. "We'll take you to the control room."

Alex and Stuart walked down the hallway and back into the control room. The gang followed. When they entered, the screen was back to a map and there was a red light blinking on it. "Welcome to the control room," Lucas stated, turning his chair around. "I'm Lucas and my spirit is knowledge with the Digimon, Tundremon."

"I'm Takuya," Takuya said. "This is Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki, and Junpei." He pointed to each one in turn.

"It's nice to finally meet you all," Lucas stated. He turned to Stuart. "I've found the spirit of reliability. It's a possible choice for you, Stuart, and since the gang is all here, if it isn't yours, it will be one of theirs. Alex, you'll go too, for protection."

Alex nodded her head. "Where is it?" Alex asked.

"In the Dream Forest," Lucas replied. "You'll go tomorrow, when the sun is out."

Everyone said their 'okays' and Lucas went back to his work on finding other spirits. Alex showed the gang their rooms and then they all went to bed, thankful to have their own beds.

**In the Morning...**

Stuart woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. 'Today is the day I get my spirit,' he thought, getting out of bed and smiling a smile as wide as his face. He went into the kitchen and saw that no one was up. It was probably really early though he knew that Alex always got up early. He walked into the control room to find Alex sitting there, fiddling with the controls.

"Morning," Stuart said, making Alex jump.

She turned the chair around and glared at him. "Don't do that!" Alex almost yelled. "I was just about to get some information about the towns that have been burning down recently."

"Oh," Stuart replied and started walking towards Alex. Alex turned her chair back around and continued typing places in on the radar system. She typed in Toy Town and it was all wreckage.

"Another one down compliments of the evil," Alex said as Stuart sat on the arm of her chair. "We really have to figure out who is behind all this."

"How are we going to do that without all our spirits?" Stuart asked.

"Like I'm supposed to know that," Alex replied. "Even with Tundremon and Metawomon, we won't have a chance." (a/n: Metawomon is Alex's Digimon Spirit...k?)

"That's why we're going out to look for my spirit," Stuart said proudly. Alex shifted her chair, making him stumble on the arm of it and almost fall off.

"Oops, my bad," Alex replied and laughed as he got off the arm of the chair and start to walk out of the room.

"I'm making breakfast," Stuart said and left the room.

Alex laughed and then sighed. She knew that having Stuart around as a dummy would be fun. He's not really the reliable type though. His spirit probably isn't reliability. He seems more like the type to not rely on.

**Takuya...**

Takuya had been used to getting up late since as it was Christmas vacation back in his world, but for some reason today he woke up early. Maybe he was just happy to be back in the Digital World. He got out of bed, hyper already. He never thought he'd be back here and now where was he? He was back in the Digital World, saving it for the second time.

He smiled as he walked out of the room that he had slept in and suddenly he heard running behind him. He turned around and Izumi crashed right into him. They both fell over, Izumi laughing her head off. "Sorry about that, Takuya," Izumi said, still laughing.

"That's okay, Izumi," Takuya replied and Izumi got off him. Takuya stood up and then helped Izumi up. He caught her in his arm. Izumi's aquamarine eyes stared straight into Takuya's brown ones. They stood there for a while, just staring at each other until they both realized what they were doing.

"AH!" Izumi and Takuya both yelled and sprung away from each other, both breathing hard and blushing.

"Um-sorry 'bout that," Takuya said as his blush deepened. He wasn't looking at Izumi, because he was too embarrassed by what he just did.

"That's o-ok," Izumi replied, her blush deepening as well. She was looking down at the now wondrous carpet.

"Well, we had better get to uh-breakfast before we miss it," Takuya stated, still not looking at Izumi.

"Right, let's go," Izumi replied and turned around to start towards the kitchen. Takuya followed close behind, but not too close as to make Izumi feel awkward again.

**Kouji...**

Kouji was already up by the time he heard Takuya and Izumi scream in the hallway. He wondered what that was all about, but shrugged it off as he went down to breakfast. Not wanting to interrupt anything that was going on between Izumi and Takuya in the west hall, he went through the east hall and down to the kitchen that way.

Going down the steps, he heard some voices speaking. "Okay, now why are you cooking today?" a voice asked. Kouji realized it as Alex's voice.

"Don't think you're getting any of the pancakes I made unless you loose the attitude," another voice said. It was Stuart's voice.

"I'm not hungry anyway," Alex replied. "I think I'll just go back to working."

"Okay, but don't come to me when you realize that starving yourself is bad," Stuart replied and Alex left the room, going out the way towards the control room and not towards Kouji.

Kouji went around the kitchen and towards the control room to see what was wrong with Alex. He stopped at the doorway, seeing Alex working at the controls. Suddenly, the whole room started flashing red. Kouji didn't know what was going on. Alex got up and ran towards the door. "Oh, hi Kouji, sorry, but I have to go help Lucas out with the Digimon," she said before running down the hall. Kouji stood stunned after her.

Takuya ran down the hall with Izumi right behind him, passing Kouji and waking him up from his stunned state. He ran after them. When the three of them got outside, everyone else was already out there.

Lucas and Alex were holding out D-Tectors that were glowing. Alex's was pink and red and Lucas's was light blue and black. They each started glowing. "EXECUTE!" they both yelled. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Alex spirit evolved into the girl evolution from before. "Metawomon!" she yelled just as she transformed.

Lucas spirit evolved into a tall, light blue metaled, Digimon with huge metal dark blue ankles and feet and his arms had large dark blue gloves on. His face was dark blue metal with no eyes that you could see because of his metal mask, but his mouth you could and he had the sign of 'knowledge' on his forehead. "Tundremon!" he yelled when he had finished the transformation.

The Digimon they were fighting was a huge eagle type of bird. Its wings were large and pure white along with the rest of its body. It was circling the building way above their heads.

Metawomon flew up in front of its path while Tundremon jumped to the top of the building. The Digimon stopped and opened its mouth to call out, but Tundremon was too quick for it.

"Lightning Spear!" he shouted and clutched his fist so a thunder bolt would appear and he threw it at the bird-like Digimon.

It used its wings to block the thunderbolt.

"What Digimon is that?" Takuya asked.

"We don't know," Kouichi replied.

"Wait, Lucas's laptop!" Stuart yelled and ran inside to get it.

Metawomon and Tundremon were getting beaten bad. They couldn't get any hits on the Digimon. It got plenty of hits on them, though. "Glacier Blast!" the Digimon yelled at the top of its lungs and sprayed Metawomon and Tundremon with a white blast from its mouth. It made them hit the ground with thuds. They looked pretty bad, but they got up and tried again.

"Let's try this again!" Tundremon yelled at Metawomon who nodded.

"Heart Shower!" Metawomon yelled and Tundremon yelled, "Lightning Spear," at the same time. Their attacks combined, but the Digimon rose its wing and tried to block it.

It went right into its wing at full blast and sent the Digimon out of the air and onto the ground. Tundremon jumped in front of it and yelled, with D-Tector in hand, "Fractal code, digitize!" The Digimon's fractal code went into Lucas's D-Tector.

Stuart ran back with Lucas's laptop and yelled, "That's Wingaramon!"

The gang sweatdropped. "A little late, Stuart," Junpei said.

Stuart closed the laptop and looked angry and then noticed that the Digimon was gone and smiled.

Metawomon and Tundremon turned back into Alex and Lucas. The gang all looked at them with happy faces, but they didn't look pleased. Lucas turned to Alex. "You should go now, before anything else attacks us here," Lucas told her.

Alex nodded and ran back inside to fetch her backpack. Stuart walked up to Lucas and asked, "What's wrong with you two? You just defeated a bad Digimon and you guys aren't even the least bit happy."

Alex had run back and heard what he said. "It's not that," Alex sighed. "The Digimon," she said, pointing to where it was, "it's gone. It was a Digimon made by the evil. The evil knows we're here."

The gang just stared wide-eyed at Alex and she looked at the ground, almost like she was going to cry. Lucas headed back inside. Just before he entered, he told them, "Hurry back. We'll have to move and find the other spirits without the computer. There's no way we can stay here after that attack."

The rest of the gang nodded and set off while Lucas went back inside. "Why didn't he just come with us?" Junpei asked. "We might need more help."

"Just let him be," Stuart replied with his hands behind his head. "He's had a rough life, okay?"

"Jeez, sorry, man," Junpei replied.

"What happened to him?" Izumi asked Alex in a worried voice.

Alex shook her head. "He never told me," Alex answered. "He only told Stuart and neither of them will tell me anything about it."

"Change the subject and leave the guy to himself," Stuart snapped at them all.

Kouichi replied, "We just wanted to help."

"There's nothing any of us can do, so stop trying to help," Stuart replied.

"For once, Stuart actually said something bright," Alex said and looked at her surroundings. "Stuart, did we past the Old Oak yet?" They were in a forest of some kind.

Stuart looked around also. "No, I don't think so," he answered. "I think it's a bit farther along."

"What's the Old Oak?" Tomoki asked.

"It's this huge Oak Tree that divides the Dream Forest and the Apricot Forest," Alex answered. "Right now we're in the Apricot Forest. The trees here grow apricots."

"Apricots in the Digital World?" Kouji asked. "Now I've seen everything."

Stuart walked up to a tree and whacked it with a large stick. The branches shook and a few yellow heart-shaped fruits came from it. Kouji bent down and picked one up. "These are apricots in the Digital World?" he asked.

Alex took the apricot from him and took a bite. "They taste like it," Alex said and noticed that Kouji was staring at her. "What?" she asked defensively. "I didn't eat breakfast this morning!"

Junpei's stomach growled. "That reminds me, I didn't have anything to eat either," he said. The rest of the gang knew they were hungry too so Stuart hit the tree a few times and a bunch of apricots fell off. The gang took a break to eat them.

Takuya was leaning on a tree away from the group, thinking. Izumi noticed this and walked over to him. She sat beside him. "Why are you all the way over here?" she asked.

"Just thinking," Takuya replied. He took a bite of an apricot he was holding. "I never realized how much Agunimon meant to me until now."

Izumi stopped eating her apricot and sighed. "The Legendary Warriors weren't just our spirits, they were our friends, Takuya, and we'll save them, don't worry," Izumi replied and smiled at Takuya. Takuya blushed and looked away.

"It will be fun seeing who has what new spirit," Takuya said, trying to change the subject.

"I know, I wonder what I will be," Izumi asked questioningly. "Since Alex has 'love,' Lucas has 'knowledge,' and we think Stuart might have 'reliability,' the other ones would be more personalities like, right?"

"I think so," Takuya replied. "I think we all have something that is, well, us."

"I agree," Izumi said and they both smiled at each other.

**Kouji...**

Kouji was sitting under another nearby tree. He would've sat with Takuya, but Izumi had walked over and he didn't want to disturb anything that was happening between them. He was just silently eating his apricot until a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Did you know that there is a spirit of light?"

He looked up to see the smiling face of Alex. "I just thought you might like to know that we think that one is yours," Alex said.

"I would've guessed that," Kouji replied coldly.

Alex, not caring about Kouji's cold attitude, sat down beside him. "No one should have to eat alone," Alex said to Kouji.

"I like being alone," Kouji replied. "There aren't any interferences when you're by yourself."

"But being alone gets lonely," Alex answered. "I should know, I've been alone my whole life."

"What do you mean?" Kouji asked.

"I'm not the best person to know," Alex answered. "Most people don't like me because I do things independently and I don't ever ask for help even though I need it. I just don't want to ruin my pride. It's the only thing I have left."

"I understand what you mean," Kouji said and Alex looked at him. He was staring in front of him, eating his apricot. "I'm a loner."

Alex smiled and knew then that meeting the Legendary Warriors weren't all that bad. They were actually very friendly and not mean at all.

**Junpei...**

"These apricots are good!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Don't eat too much or you won't be able to walk," Stuart replied.

Junpei stood up. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "How can food enable you to walk?"

Then, just as suddenly as Junpei sat up, he fell back down. Tomoki rushed over. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Stuart was sitting on a log, laughing his head off. Soon he fell backwards over the log, still laughing. "I'm fine, Tomoki," Junpei stated. "What happened?"

Stuart sat back up on the log, still laughing a little. "The-the apricots make you unable to w-walk for ten minutes if you e-eat too much," Stuart explained.

Junpei sighed. "Now you tell me," he said.

"He's not very reliable, is he?" Tomoki asked about Stuart.

"Why do Alex and Lucas think his spirit is reliability?" Kouichi asked, bringing back more apricots from the tree.

"They're both nuts, if you ask me," Junpei exclaimed.

"Expect the unexpected," Kouichi said.

"Yea, we are in the Digital World," Tomoki told them.

"I know that!" Junpei exclaimed. "I just don't think they should be assigning us spirits, that's all."

"They aren't assigning us spirits," Tomoki answered.

Stuart had just stopped laughing. "That was great," Stuart said. "Well, we probably all ate too much anyway."

"How long do we have to wait?" Junpei asked Stuart.

"About ten minutes at the least," Stuart replied.

Alex and Kouji had just walked over and sat down. Alex sat next to Stuart on the log while Kouji sat next to Junpei. Junpei glared at them. "Why can they walk?" Junpei asked.

Alex stared at him, confused. And then she realized it. She started laughing. Then Stuart said, "She gets it."

Alex suddenly stopped laughing. "Of course I do!" Alex said. "What did you do that for?"

"He was being a pig!" Stuart replied. He stood up, glaring at her.

Alex put on her puppy dog face and said, "Don't do that again. You know it's mean."

Stuart turned. "That's not going to work!" he said.

Alex smiled wickedly. She took out her D-Tector and pointed it at Junpei. It shot out a light of pink at him. Stuart stood amazed at it. Then he got mad again. "You're so evil," Stuart said to Alex.

"Why, thank you!" Alex replied and jumped up. "Well, we can go now."

"But it wasn't ten minutes yet," Tomoki replied.

Alex looked at him. "Stuart put a spell on Junpei's apricot, I took it off," Alex answered.

Takuya and Izumi had walked over and looked at them all confused. "Everyone ready to go?" Takuya asked.

The gang all nodded their heads. They continued on their journey out of the Apricot Forest and into the Dream Forest. Soon, they were at a large Oak tree.

"I'm guessing that this is the Old Oak," Takuya said, looking it up and down.

Stuart nodded his head. "You guessed right, my man," he replied.

"It will take all day to search this forest together," Kouji put in. "I think we should split up."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Alex agreed. "If anyone gets into trouble, yell for help and I'll be there in a flash." She paused. "Now, how will we choose who goes with who?"

"It's good that we have an even number," Junpei replied. "We'll just go in two's."

Izumi, knowing that they would have to split up, held a bunch of sticks in her hands so they all looked the same size. "We'll draw sticks," Izumi replied. "There's two of every length."

Alex's face brightened. "Great idea, Izumi," she said and picked a stick.

Everyone picked a stick from Izumi's hands and then Izumi took the last one. The groups were: Junpei & Kouichi, Tomoki & Izumi, Kouji & Stuart, and Takuya & Alex.

(a/n: I didn't want Izumi and Takuya to always be together!)

They each chose their way and set off, looking for the spirit of reliability.

**Tomoki & Izumi...**

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" Izumi asked Tomoki. She was looking into a creepy cave.

"You know what a spirit looks like," Tomoki answered.

Izumi turned and looked sadly at him, remembering her spirits. "Yea, but," Izumi started, "our D-Tectors show us the way, don't they?"

Tomoki stopped looking around and turned towards Izumi. "You're right," he said. "We should be using them." He took out his D-Tector and Izumi did the same. They decided to continue walking until their D-Tectors told them something was near.

Nothing seemed to be happening while they walked and Izumi was getting frustrated. "Why won't you glow or blink or something?" she yelled and threw her D-Tector to the ground.

It glowed with a fierce yellow light that shot towards the center of Dream Forest. Izumi was amazed. "Let's go!" Tomoki shouted at the dazed Izumi and motioned her to follow him. He ran towards the light and Izumi picked up her D-Tector and followed.

**Junpei & Kouichi...**

"Man, I'm hungry," Junpei said, walking very slowly.

"We just ate," Kouichi replied with a laugh.

"I know, but I'm still hungry," Junpei answered. "I didn't have many apricots because of that stupid spell Stuart put on me."

Kouichi slowed down his walk so he was walking alongside Junpei. "When we find the spirit of reliability, you can have all the apricots you want back in the Apricot Forest," Kouichi replied.

Junpei smiled and started to walk faster. "Let's go! Onward to the spirit of reliability!" Junpei said, pointing forward and marching. Kouichi followed.

**Kouji & Stuart...**

Stuart was walking as fast as he could, so he could finally get his spirit. He had so much pride, if you took it away, he'd be nothing. He was holding his breath too, so his chest would seem larger. "Proud of your new spirit?" Kouji asked, walking beside Stuart.

"Wouldn't you be?" Stuart asked, still with as much pride as before the question was asked.

"I would, but," Kouji started, "you don't even have the spirit yet." He smirked.

Stuart let out his breath and slouched. "I guess you're right," Stuart replied. "How am I supposed to know if reliability is my spirit?"

"Are you reliable?" Kouji asked him.

Stuart scratched his head. "I don't really think so," Stuart answered.

Kouji rolled his eyes and the conversation ended there.

A few minutes later, Kouji D-Tector let off a strange yellow light. It faintly pointed towards the center of the Dream Forest. Stuart stared, stunned, at it. "That must be the spirit," Kouji said and ran after the light.

Stuart just stood there, looking after him, until he realized that he was gone. "Hey!" he yelled. "Wait for me!" Stuart followed him at a run also.

**Junpei & Kouichi (again)...**

Junpei kept marching, knowing that he would be the one to find the spirit of reliability. He didn't care if it wasn't his, he only wanted to eat more of those tasty apricots. Kouichi was just happy that Junpei was walking faster and that he was, well, happy!

Junpei stopped marching at a large field. Kouichi stopped as well. "Why is a field in a forest?" Junpei asked, confused.

"I made it, you idiot!" a voice said. It sounded as though it was ahead of them. They ran into the field. They were near the middle of it, but not quite there yet.

"Who or what are you?" Junpei asked, looking straight forward, just a little scared.

A Digimon came out of the forest in front of them. It looked like a huge flaming dog. Its flames were all over it's body. It had bloodshot eyes and gleaming white teeth. It was growling menacingly at them.

"I am Flaredramon and you have disturbed my territory!" Flaredramon yelled and growled once more. "As punishment, I will destroy you!"

Junpei and Kouichi screamed and just about lost hope for living their lives...

**Alex & Takuya...**

Alex had her D-Tector out and was pointing it every way she could, turning around once or twice to make it face that way. "What are you doing?" Takuya finally asked.

"Trying to make this thing light up," Alex replied. She shook it. Then she shook it harder. Finally she stopped shaking it and sighed. "It's just not working."

"Here, let me try," Takuya said and grabbed her D-Tector from her. He took it in one hand and whacked it against the other hand. It let off a semi-faint light, pointing towards the center of the Dream Forest.

Takuya gave Alex back her D-Tector and she nodded her head while saying, "Not bad."

"Thanks," Takuya replied. They both set off towards the center of the Dream Forest.

A few minutes later, they heard a scream. It was coming from the center of the Dream Forest. Alex sighed. "A moment of peace and quiet and then," she started, but didn't finish because she had gotten her D-Tector back out and was ready. "EXECUTE!" She shouted and a glowing pink light surrounded her. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Metawomon!" she yelled as she transformed.

Takuya yelled at her, "Go find the others! I'll catch up!" and he started running towards the center of the Dream Forest. Metawomon nodded and flew towards the voices.

**Tomoki & Izumi...**

They were running towards the center of the Dream Forest when they heard two screams coming from where they were running.

"We have to hurry!" Izumi shouted. They started running faster, until they slammed right into two other figures.

"Watch it!" Stuart yelled, rubbing his head.

"Stuart? Kouji?" Tomoki asked. He stood up and helped Izumi up. Stuart and Kouji both stood up too.

They were all standing next to a huge field and they could see Junpei and Kouichi standing in the middle of it. They were the ones who screamed. A Digimon that looked like a flaming dog was walking towards them.

"JUNPEI! KOUICHI! GET OUT OF THERE!" all four of them shouted at the two in the field.

"You will die!" Flaredramon shouted and opened its mouth to shoot a fireball at them but luckily, an arrow shot down right in front of Flaredramon. "What?"

"Next time, I won't miss!" Metawomon shouted, flying in between Junpei & Kouichi and Flaredramon so they would have time to get away.

Junpei and Kouichi ran towards the others and they all stayed by the forest. "Now, I'll give you one chance to leave in peace," Metawomon said.

Flaredramon laughed. "I will not surrender that easily," it said. "I have my orders here and you will not disturb my territory!"

He got ready to aim a fireball at her and shouted, "Fire Blast!"

A huge blast of fire erupted from Flaredramon's mouth and Metawomon barely dodged it. A bow appeared in front of her and she yelled, "Love's Arrow!" as she let go of the bow and a glowing pink arrow flew towards Flaredramon. He dodged it by jumping to one side and smirked at Metawomon.

The gang all gasped. "Come on, Metawomon!" Izumi shouted.

"You can do it!" Tomoki yelled with her.

"Beat that flaming dog!" Junpei shouted.

Suddenly, a voice was yelling from behind them. "Guys!"

They all turned around to see Takuya running towards them. The only problem was that he tripped only a foot away from them and made the whole group fall over like a chain reaction.

"Hey guys!" Takuya said as he sat up.

Izumi, that was closest to him, whacked him across the head. "What'd you do that for?" Takuya asked her.

"For knocking us over!" Izumi replied.

Meanwhile, the battle wasn't getting anywhere. They kept dodging attacks until Flaredramon let out a fire blast that was a direct hit at Metawomon in the stomach.

She fell to the ground and changed back into Alex, but wasn't conscious at all. Flaredramon laughed. "No one disturbs my territory!" he shouted and aimed one last blast at Alex.

Junpei was the only one of the gang who noticed, because everyone else was paying attention to the recently arrived Takuya. "Get up, Alex!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, the bright yellow glow that had come out of Izumi's, Alex's, and Kouji's D-Tectors before, now came out of Junpei's D-Tector.

It pointed towards the ground right in the center of the field. The ground shook and then broke there and a glowing yellow spirit rose from the hole. It zoomed towards Junpei and went into his D-Tector. Flaredramon had not let out his attack yet, out of shock.

Junpei knew that this was his spirit. He yelled, "EXECUTE!" and then, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Junpei yelled, "Sabermon!" when his transformation was complete.

Sabermon was a tall muscular Digimon with a tiger's coat over his head as a hat. He was covered in fur like a tiger's but had a head like a human and had clothes on. His clothes were blue with yellow trim. He had huge blue gloves and no shoes because he had tiger's feet. The tiger's coat over his head only covered his eyes so it made them a bright yellow.

"Molte bono!" Izumi shouted when he transformed.

"Wicked!" Tomoki yelled and rose his fist in the air.

"That was supposed to be my spirit," Stuart said, bummed that it wasn't his.

Sabermon stepped in between Alex and Flaredramon. Flaredramon grimaced. 'Master is not going to like this,' he thought.

"Fist of Fury!" Sabermon yelled and threw a punch at the air towards Flaredramon and a yellow fist came zooming at him. It was a direct hit. "Fractal code, digitize!" Sabermon yelled with his D-Tector in hand and Flaredramon's fractal code went into his D-Tector. There was no digi-egg, though.

The gang all ran over to Alex to see if she was okay and when Sabermon turned back into Junpei, he did too. "She's unconscious," Kouji said. "We'll have to carry her back to Tin Town."

"How?" Takuya asked.

The gang all looked confused and none of them wanted to volunteer to carry her (a/n: How rude!) so they decided to draw sticks again. The short one lost and had to carry Alex.

Kouji lost. He took Alex in his arms and was hoping that she wouldn't wake up until they had gotten back to Tin Town.

**Tin Town...**

The gang arrived in Tin Town just before sunset. Alex still hadn't woken up. Lucas ran outside to greet them. "Whose spirit was it?" he asked and then seeing Alex, he asked, "What happened?"

"Reliability was Junpei's spirit," Takuya said. Junpei stood proudly beside him. "And Alex got knocked unconscious in the fight against Flaredramon."

"Flaredramon?" Lucas asked, interested. They had all walked back inside and were sitting at the dining room table.

"Yes," Junpei answered. "He was this huge flaming dog that said it was at the field in the middle of Dream Forest on an order."

Lucas got wide-eyed. "I knew it," he said and stood up. He paced around the table, thinking. "Flaredramon must have been sent by the evil to guard the spirit."

"How did the evil know where the spirit was?" Izumi asked him.

"I don't know," Lucas answered, "but I do know that we have to move away from here before the evil sends another servant of his."

"Where will we go?" Tomoki asked.

"To the Forest Terminal," Lucas replied, "to save Ophanimon and get the rest of the spirits."

* * *

(A/n: R&R! I love you people! XD Please keep reading and criticizing. But also remember I wrote chapters 1-6 about a year ago...so those will be...pretty bad.) 


	3. Sincerity Comes Only To Those Who Know I...

**Dreams Do Come True**

**By:** **harada sis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, or Junpei. I do own all of their new spirits, Alex, Lucas, Kyle, and Stuart, and all of their spirits. I don't own the Gotsumon or any Digimon that appear that were in seasons 1, 2, 3, or 4 of Digimon.**

**Summary: The Frontier Gang is back. The Digital World is in trouble, but when the gang go back, they find that someone else has told them to come. A new generation of Digidestines has arrived! (not the same summary as outside)**

**Key:**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Scene Change...**

**(a/n: Author's notes)**

**Chapter 3**

**Sincerity comes only to those who know it, Ceritymon**

Izumi woke up the next morning in the same bed she slept in the night before. She went downstairs to the kitchen to see if anyone had started breakfast yet. What she found was Junpei sitting at the table eating a bunch of apricots. There were apricots everywhere in the kitchen.

Izumi looked at him with a weird look. Junpei just then noticed her. "What?" he asked.

"Where did all these come from?" Izumi asked, pointing to the mounds of apricots piled everywhere there was room.

Junpei looked around. "Oh, those!" Junpei said. "Well, I was hungry and no one was up yet so I went back to the Apricot Forest to get these."

"But we just had them yesterday!" Izumi practically shouted. "We had them for breakfast and for dinner. I think that's enough apricots for a while."

Izumi walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. It was full of apricots. She opened another and it was full of apricots. "JUNPEI!" Izumi shouted, very angry.

"Yes?" Junpei asked, taking a bite of an apricot.

"Where did all the normal food go?" Izumi asked him.

Junpei shrugged his shoulders. Izumi was just about to straggle him when Alex walked into the room. "I can see you liked the apricots, Junpei," Alex said and smiled.

Izumi forgot about the apricots and asked, "Are you okay now?"

Alex nodded and picked up an apricot. "Perfectly fine," Alex replied. "What happened after I fell unconscious anyway?"

"Well, Junpei got the spirit of reliability and then we came back here," Izumi explained. "Lucas said that we have to move since 'the evil' knows where the spirits are located."

Alex sighed. "Where is all the decent food around here?" Izumi asked Alex.

Alex perked up. "Decent food?" she asked. "Oh, other than apricots! Well, yesterday Stuart was making pancakes, but I think when Wingaramon attacked us, they got burnt." Alex looked in a cupboard. In it were apricots. "I guess there's only apricots left, but there's still apple juice!" She opened the refrigerator and revealed the apple juice.

Izumi sighed. "Great," she said.

Lucas walked into the kitchen next and saw the apricots. "Where did all these apricots come from?" he asked.

"I got them from the Apricot Forest," Junpei answered, biting into his third apricot.

"Well, when the rest of the gang wakes up, tell them to come to the control room, okay?" he asked, picking up an apricot and taking a bite. "Man, I forgot how good these things were." He left them after taking two more apricots.

Izumi sweatdropped. "Does anyone not like these things?" Izumi asked, holding up an apricot.

Alex took a bite of an apricot. "I like them, sorry," Alex said. "I'm going to see what Lucas is doing." Then, she walked out of the room, taking the apricot with her.

Izumi sat down in the chair beside Junpei and sighed, picking up and apricot. She bit into it. "I guess these aren't so bad," she said.

"That's the spirit!" Junpei said, taking another huge bite of his third apricot.

**Lucas...**

Lucas was just booting up the computer when Alex said, "Whatcha doing?" She made Lucas jump and turn the chair around. Alex was standing there, with a confused look on her face.

Lucas turned the chair back around. "You know you shouldn't do that," he said to Alex.

"I know," Alex replied as she sat down in the chair beside him. "Well, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find the spirits before we head off," Lucas answered.

"Oh," Alex replied and shut up for the next few minutes.

**Kouji...**

Kouji woke up, wondering if Alex was okay now. She had gotten hit pretty hard. He walked downstairs and went past the control room, only to see Alex lying down in a spinning chair, looking really bored and Lucas messing with the computer. When he walked past, Alex saw him.

"Oh, Kouji!" she said, smiling because she now had something to do other than watch Lucas fiddle with buttons. She got up and walked over to him.

Kouji blinked in confusion. Was she happy to see him or would she have done this for anyone? Alex said, "There's apricots in the kitchen and when you're done eating, come here cause Lucas has something to tell us or something like that. I don't really know because the idiot won't tell me."

She finished the last part just before she turned around and headed back towards the chair she was lying in, now concentrating on Lucas fiddling. "Let me try," Alex stated. Lucas looked at her with a "no" on his face and Alex glared at him.

Kouji just stood there and then blinked himself out of it. 'She was just bored and needed to do something,' he thought. Kouji sighed and walked to the kitchen.

Alex got up soon after he left and she looked down at the ground. Then she said to Lucas, "I'm going back up to my room. Tell me when we're leaving."

Lucas stopped and turned around. "Okay," Lucas said. "Are you all right?"

"Perfectly fine," Alex said and held her head up as she walked out of the control room and upstairs to her room.

Lucas sighed. He didn't really know what always bothered Alex, but she was always changing her moods, some days she was cold, others she had smarts...It was basically a random thing. He turned back around and continued searching for spirits, but wasn't having any luck whatsoever.

"You wanted to see us?" Izumi asked. Lucas turned around and the gang was standing there, all except for Alex.

"I wanted to say that we will be leaving shortly," Lucas replied. "Finding the spirits will be difficult, but I'm sure we can do it."

"Of course!" Takuya shouted and held his fist in the air. "We are the Nine Warriors of the Past after all!"

Everyone was happy and busy talking about this and that. Almost everyone was too busy to notice that Alex wasn't there, except for Kouji who was wondering about it.

**Alex...**

Alex was standing above her bed, looking down at it. Her eyes were in shadows. She set a note on her bed and then walked out of her room. 'I have to do this now more than ever. I have to leave before I mess things up again. Every time I see him, I think of...No...it won't happen again,' she thought as she walked down the stairs.

She could hear everyone celebrating in the control room, so she went the other way, away from the control room. She didn't want them to know where she was going just yet. She quietly opened the door and slipped through it without anyone noticing.

'Freedom,' Alex said, smiling as she stepped outside and started running towards the place she was going.

**Lucas...**

Lucas walked up the stairs to tell Alex they were leaving. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer, so he opened the door and Alex wasn't there. He walked over to the bed and read the note.

"I should've known something like this would happen," he said and then raced downstairs to tell the others.

**Izumi...**

Izumi sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table. Junpei was stocking up on apricots for the trip and she just wasn't liking the fact that they had to eat those for another day or two or even more, she didn't know.

"Guys," Lucas said in the doorway.

"What is it, Lucas?" Kouichi asked him.

"Alex is gone and she left this note," Lucas stated. He handed the note to Kouichi to read:

**Hey guys,**

**You guys are probably all huddled around the person reading this right? Well, that's great... Anyway, I wanted to leave...before I messed things up again. Don't ask me to explain. It's a long story. I'll see you at Ophanimon's Castle.**

**Alex**

After Kouichi read the note out loud, Izumi took it from him. "How dare she do something like that!" Izumi shouted.

"Izumi," Takuya started, "maybe she had a good reason to go."

Izumi exploded on him. "So, now you're siding with her?" she asked.

"No, I never said that," Takuya replied.

"Then, you're siding with me?" Izumi asked, hopeful.

"I didn't say that either," Takuya said.

Izumi was just about to jump on him when Kouji and Stuart held her back. "Don't get mad at Alex or Takuya," Stuart said. "They didn't do anything bad."

"Yes they did!" Izumi retorted.

"No, Alex said she needed to leave and Takuya is just trying to help," Stuart replied.

"So, you know what's bugging Alex?" Kouji asked.

"Not exactly," Stuart answered, knowing he shouldn't tell them.

The gang all looked confused, even Izumi cooled down.

"What he means to say is that we know something is bugging her, but we don't know what," Lucas explained, also hiding the fact that he knew.

"Yea, what he said," Stuart replied.

"How do you not know what is bothering her?" Tomoki asked, the most confused.

"She never told us what was bothering her, but we could tell that something was, ever since we first met her," Lucas answered. "She never seemed like the type to be a Digidestined. She just never fit the role and she knew it."

"See, Lucas got his spirit first and then we found this place," Stuart continued. "One day when we were exploring, we went to the Apricot Forest and there we met a Digimon. It attacked us, so Lucas stood up to fight, but failed."

"I wasn't strong enough then to beat it," Lucas explained. "When I failed, Alex wanted to help, so the spirit of love helped her, but she didn't exactly defeat the Digimon."

Stuart laughed. "The Digimon just looked at her and then stopped attacking us," he said. "He said that Metawomon was the cutest Digimon he'd ever seen."

"Alex wasn't used to that kind of attention though," Lucas continued. "She blushed like crazy and we just had to laugh." He started laughing too. "From then on, she went out every single day."

"We didn't know what she was doing though," Stuart replied. "She never told us."

"So, where did she go?" Izumi asked.

"Just to get away maybe..." Lucas answered.

"But why?" Kouichi asked. "Why would she want to leave?"

"I don't know, but I know she's confident in herself and in the fact that she could really mess things up," Lucas replied. "We'll leave now. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads and they set off. The bad part was that Lucas didn't get a chance to locate a spirit, so they would just have to find them on their own. Something about that seemed hard, but otherwise they liked this plan better.

**Alex...**

"I really can't believe it, can you?" Alex asked. She was talking to a small Digimon that looked like a bunch of rocks thrown together. He was a Gotsumon. They were talking in Gotsumon Village.

"Why can't you believe that you may actually like someone as a friend?" Gotsumon asked her. Gotsumon and her were old pals. "You like me as a friend, don't you?"

"Yea, but this is different," Alex said and shifted uncomfortably. "This is way different."

"How so?" Gotsumon asked.

Alex looked down and sighed. "I don't know, it's just different," she answered. "I can talk to you about anything and that's what friends are for, but I just can't talk to the gang at all. Except..."

She stopped there and Gotsumon looked at her. "Except what?" Gotsumon asked.

Alex looked at him and answered, "Except Kouji. I feel like we've known each other for so long even though we just met." She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Kouji?" Gotsumon asked. "He's back?" He looked at Alex hopefully.

Alex looked confused at him. "You know Kouji?" she asked.

"Yea, him and me are buds!" Gotsumon replied. "I helped him find his beast spirit and ever since, we've been best friends."

"Great," Alex said sadly. "Then, he'll come here. I guess I'll have to move on." She stood up and smiled at Gotsumon. "Take care of yourself, okay?" Her face had the sweetest disposition ever.

Gotsumon gave her a thumbs up. "I always do!" he said. Alex smiled with her eyes closed and then started walking towards the Forest Terminal.

"Wait," she said. She turned back and said, "Don't tell the others I was here. I can't have them following me like that. I don't want anything to happen to any of them."

Alex started on her way and never looked back until she heard Gotsumon scream, "If you weren't Kouji's, I'd surely take you!"

Alex stopped when she heard that and her face got as red as a tomato, but she walked on, trying to keep from turning back and pounding Gotsumon's face in.

**The Rest of the Gang...**

"Hey, there's a town up ahead!" Tomoki yelled. He was always the one to spot things. The gang looked ahead and there was a town there. It looked like it was made of rocks. They all ran there, wondering if they had anything to drink for all the gang had was apricots.

"Welcome to Gotsumon Village!" a sweet little Gotsumon told them at the entrance.

"Gotsumon Village?" Kouji asked. "You guys don't think-"

But Kouji was interrupted by a yell from inside the village, "KOUJI!" It was Gotsumon, the Gotsumon from the last time the gang was in the Digital World.

Gotsumon ran up to them and smiled at Kouji. "Come in!" Gotsumon said and dragged him into the village. The rest of the gang followed. Gotsumon led them to a house that was made of stone and asked, "So, what brings you to Gotsumon Village?"

"We're looking for a human girl around our age and about this tall," Lucas said, approximately showing how tall Alex was with his hand.

"Human girl?" Gotsumon asked like he was hiding something. "Haven't seen any today, nope, none."

"Well, if you do, tell us as fast as you can," Stuart said. "She could be in danger."

"Danger?" Gotsumon asked nervously. He sighed. "You got me. She made me promise not to tell you she was here, but I never thought she was in any danger. She seemed okay to me. Me and her are old friends, I had to help her out, you see."

"How long ago did she leave?" Kouji asked.

"A few minutes ago," Gotsumon replied. "She said she didn't want any of you to get hurt. Very brave, Alex is, even if she might be very foolish."

Lucas had his laptop out. "Counting on the speed of Alex's walk and the time she left, she's not too far away from here," he established.

The gang sweatdropped. "Even I could've figured that out," Junpei said.

"Let's just go find her!" Izumi shouted and the gang all ran outside to try and find Alex.

"EXECUTE!" Lucas and Junpei shouted. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" They changed into Tundremon and Sabermon.

"We'll go ahead," Tundremon yelled at the gang.

The gang nodded their heads and the Digimon were off.

**Alex...**

Alex walked at a decent speed with no stopping whatsoever. She turned back only for a second, thinking about what Gotsumon had said, but took no more turn arounds. Soon, she came to a desert-like area. 'If I go out there, I'll definitely be spotted, yet I have to go,' Alex said and took one step out on the desert-like area when the ground started to rumble.

Something burst out of the ground and it made Alex fall over backwards. She looked at it. It was a giant worm. 'That's disgusting,' Alex said and made a face. 'Guess I'll have to take out the trash.'

"EXECUTE!" Alex yelled, holding her D-Tector. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" She changed into Metawomon.

The worm had giant fangs and huge bulging yellow eyes. It's body was covered in slime.

Metawomon flew up to be face to uh-worm eyes and fangs-with the worm. "I'll give you one chance to get out of my way peacefully!" Metawomon shouted.

"My duties were to kill the Warrior of Love," the worm Digimon said. "And that I shall accomplish!"

The worm's tail was now out of the ground and it used its tail to whack Metawomon to the ground. Metawomon dodged it and used, "Love's Arrow," to shoot at it. It hit right in the uh-on the upper tail I think. The worm screamed and swung its tail right at Metawomon which she wasn't expecting so it hit dead on and knocked her to the ground, making her change back into Alex.

At that moment, Tundremon and Sabermon arrived. "Lightning Spear!" & "Fist of Fury!" were said at the same time. They tried to hit the worm-like Digimon, but it dodged it and Metawomon's arrow wasn't hurting it anymore.

The rest of the gang then arrived. "My duty will be fulfilled!" the worm-like Digimon yelled and whacked Tundremon and Sabermon with its tail. They got knocked to the ground and changed back into Junpei and Lucas.

"Great, what are we going to do now?" Tomoki asked. They all felt so useless.

"We have to help!" Izumi shouted. "GET UP GUYS! GET UP!"

Another rumble made everyone fall to the ground. Izumi's D-Tector fell out of her pocket and glowed with a fierce purple light. The ground broke apart right in front of the worm and the glowing stopped it from attacking Alex again. It was a spirit. Izumi grabbed her D-Tector and raised it to the spirit.

The spirit flew into her D-Tector and she shouted, "EXECUTE!" and then, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

"Ceritymon!" she yelled when the transformation was complete. Her eyes were a bright green and her hair was flowing blonde down her back. In her hair were flowers of all colors and her mouth was covered by a purple mask. Her body was covered in metal of all different shades of purple and some white. She had the sign of sincerity on her chest and beautiful butterfly wings behind her.

"Wow," Takuya said, stunned.

"Cool!" Tomoki exclaimed.

Ceritymon flew over to the worm and yelled, "Sincere Blessing!" Purple glowing pieces were shot out from her hands and rained on the Digimon. It screamed in pain. "Fractal Code, Digitize!" The Digimon's fractal code went into Izumi's D-Tector and she changed back into Izumi.

The gang ran over to Alex, Junpei, and Lucas. None of them were conscious. "Great, now what are we going to do?" Tomoki asked.

"We have to get them back to the Gotsumon Village," Kouji answered.

"But how?" Izumi asked.

How is right. How will the gang get Alex, Junpei, and Lucas to Gotsumon Village? What adventures await them on their journey? And just how many apricots are they going to eat in this story?

* * *

(A/n: Short chapters...but heck, if I update, right? Wait until chapter...8! THAT ONE IS HUGE! XD R&R) 


	4. Light Up My Life, Glaciusmon

**Dreams Do Come True**

**By:** **harada sis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, or Junpei. I do own all of their new spirits, Alex, Lucas, Kyle, and Stuart, and all of their spirits. I don't own the Gotsumon or any Digimon that appear that were in seasons 1, 2, 3, or 4 of Digimon.**

**Summary: The Frontier Gang is back. The Digital World is in trouble, but when the gang go back, they find that someone else has told them to come. A new generation of Digidestines has arrived! (not the same summary as outside)**

**Key:**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Scene Change...**

**(a/n: Author's notes)**

**Chapter 4**

**Light up my life, Glaciusmon**

Alex opened her eyes just slightly to see what had happened and where she was. She found herself looking at the same room she had when she stayed with the Gotsumon for a night or two. She quickly got up from the bed and realized that she had to leave before anyone noticed she was awake. 'This time, I leave for good,' Alex thought and stared straight at her bed where she had left a note. 'This time, no one will find me.' She opened a drawer and got out the black cloak Gotsumon had made her for her birthday a while ago. She put it on and threw the hood over her head. "Until we meet again, guys, until we meet again," Alex said and smiled sadly before leaving this all behind her.

**Lucas...**

Lucas opened his eyes slowly, remembering the events that happened just before he was knocked out. He was in a stone room on a bed. He got up and looked around. 'I must be at Gotsumon Village,' he thought. He walked out of the room, looking for any signs of any of the others.

He found the whole gang in the kitchen (except for one person), well, it looked like a kitchen and everyone was eating so...he assumed it was a kitchen. "Finally up, huh?" Stuart asked.

"Where's Alex?" he asked, wondering why she wasn't here.

"Still knocked out," Junpei answered. "I would've thought she'd be the first to recover, but I guess not."

"Izumi had to change back into Ceritymon to get the Gotsumon to get you guys back here," Takuya said.

Lucas widened his eyes. "Wait a second, did you guys leave Alex in a room by herself?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, but she can't get out of here without passing by us first so it's all right," Tomoki said and smiled smartly.

Gotsumon, who was standing in the doorway to another room listening to their conversation, cleared his throat. "Um-there is another way out of here," he said and everyone looked sharply at him.

"Where?" Kouji asked.

"I'll show it to you," Gotsumon said and beckoned them to follow him. They were headed towards the room that they had put Alex in. Gotsumon stopped at the entrance. "Here under the dresser."

Stuart and Kouji moved the dresser and underneath was a hidden stairwell leading outside. Izumi had walked over near the bed and noticed Alex's note. "Hey guys, listen to this:

**This time, you won't find me. This time, I know not to be so obviously seen. Don't follow me or you'll surely regret it.**

**Alex**

"She seems, well, upset about us helping her out," Izumi continued. "How could she be when we saved her life?"

"If she wants it this way, we can't stop her," Takuya said. "We'll just have to find the rest of the spirits on our own and we'll catch up to her later." Takuya paused. "Besides, she's just like Kouji was when we first met him and he became our friend eventually."

"Yea, eventually," Junpei said and Izumi elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow! That hurt, you know."

Izumi glared at him for being so rude. "We should head out so we can find another spirit today," Lucas said and pointed towards the exit under the dresser. "Mind if we use that exit, Gotsumon?"

"Go right ahead," Gotsumon replied. The gang was off, ready to find another spirit.

**Alex...**

Alex was running from a heard of crazed Lupemon, big dog-like Digimon, and jumped into a ditch just before the Lupemon jumped over it. She breathed in and out and then said to herself, "Today is just not my day." She got up, brushed herself off, and looked up. The ditch was deep, at least five feet over her head. She was surprised she could jump into it.. The hole at the top was small, but she had managed it. She looked around her and realized she was in a tunnel. "Might as well follow it," she said and walked in the direction of the tunnel.

She walked for a while until it got completely dark. "This place is freaky," she said and continued walking, a little scared. She felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed. She grabbed the hand and twisted it while turning around to face whoever or whatever it was.

It was a Rockemon, a big rock Digimon that almost took up the whole tunnel. "Rockemon!" Alex said and let go. "Don't scare me like that!" She breathed in and out again.

"Rockemon sorry," Rockemon said and looked ashamed. He may be big, but he was a sweetheart at heart.

Alex smiled at him. "That's okay, I forgive you," Alex said and turned around. She started walking again.

"Where Alex going?" Rockemon asked and followed Alex.

"Alex is going to save Ophanimon, but first she is getting help from old friends," Alex replied, talking in third person so she'd be easier to understand.

"Rockemon help, Rockemon help!" Rockemon said and jumped up and down, making the walls and ceiling of the tunnel shake.

"Rockemon stop!" Alex shouted and Rockemon stopped abruptly. He looked ashamed again. "You can help, just be quiet for now, okay?"

"Rockemon be quiet," Rockemon replied and Alex smiled as she continued walking along the tunnel. Rockemon followed.

Alex saw that the tunnel was getting darker and darker as they went on. Soon, she couldn't see a thing, but could only feel her way with the wall. "Rockemon scared," Rockemon said soon.

Alex kept walking and said, "It's okay, Rockemon, Alex is here and she won't let anything happen to you."

"Are you sure about that?" a voice said in front of Alex. She couldn't see anything, but was sure that whatever it was, was surely not on their side. She got out her D-Tector and held it tight, waiting for when she would have to use it.

"Very sure as a matter of fact," Alex replied to the voice. She could feel Rockemon's shivers behind her and tried not to show her fear.

"You don't sound sure," the voice replied. It almost sounded human to Alex, but she didn't give that a second thought and held her D-Tector tighter.

Alex smirked. "Don't always judge by what you can't see," she replied in a more confident voice than she felt right then. Rockemon's shivers became more and more violently. Alex even felt the ground shake. Then, her eyes got wide. "Rockemon, stop shivering, you're going to make the tunnel cave in!"

But it was too late. As soon as Rockemon stopped shaking, the tunnel was still shaking. Rocks started to fall all around them. Alex grabbed Rockemon's hand and ran forward. Miraculously, whatever that voice was wasn't there. They ran until Rockemon tripped and Alex fell along with him. All turned black for her when a rock hit her in the head.

**The Gang...**

"Where are we headed, Lucas?" Takuya asked, slouching and getting tired.

"Uh-I don't know," Lucas replied.

Takuya sweatdropped. "Don't you have any idea?" Izumi asked, a bit angry.

"Not a clue, but I'm betting a spirit is somewhere around here," Lucas said. The thing was that they were now in a huge plains area with no trees, flowers, rocks, or anything else for that matter. There was just grass.

Izumi sighed and looked around. "Why do you guess that?" she asked.

"Because Kouji's D-Tector is lighting up," Lucas said and smiled smartly at Izumi.

Izumi sweatdropped when she noticed. "I knew that!" she said with a bit of doubt in her voice and then laughed at her own mistake. Takuya had to stifle his own laugh.

Kouji was leading the gang of course, because his D-Tector was lighting the way. Everyone guessed that it was his spirit they would find next.

They kept walking through the grass, not getting anywhere. It was Junpei who caved in first. "What are we doing just walking around here for! We could be doing something productive like trying to save Ophanimon, ya know!"

"We won't have any chance of saving Ophanimon without all of the spirits!" Stuart yelled directly at Junpei.

_R_u_m_b_l_e...

"You just want your spirit," Junpei said hastily and stuck his tongue out. "I have mine!"

_R_u_m_b_l_e...

"I do not!" Stuart shouted back. "So, maybe I want my spirit, but I also want everyone else to get their spirits as well!"

_R_u_m_b_l_e...

"Sure ya do!" Junpei shouted.

_R_u_m_b_l_e...

Stuart and Junpei glared at each other while the others sweatdropped. Then Izumi heard something.

_R_u_m_b_l_e...

It was the rumble that had been going since the fight started. "Guys, what's that?" Izumi asked, referring to the rumble. Her question was soon answered when a Digimon burst up from the ground. (A/n: Interesting how they all pop up from the ground... --')

"Where is it?" it asked them. It was a huge bug with giant wings and feelers and everything. "Tell me where the spirit is!"

"Why would we tell you?" Takuya yelled back.

Izumi, Lucas, and Junpei got the D-Tectors out and all shouted, "EXECUTE!" and SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Ceritymon!" Izumi shouted, changing into Ceritymon.

"Tundremon!" Lucas shouted, changing into Tundremon.

"Sabermon!" Junpei shouted, changing into Sabermon.

"Let's squash this bug!" Ceritymon shouted and flew up to the bug. "Sincere Blessing!"

Purple shots tried to hit the bug, but they all missed. "What?" Ceritymon asked.

The bug opened its mouth and was just about to attack Ceritymon when Sabermon slammed an axe (a/n: which appeared out of nowhere) at the bug. It flew backwards a bit and screeched loudly. Ceritymon, Tundremon, and Sabermon held their ears because the sound was too intense. The gang held their ears also.

"We have to do something!" Kouji shouted.

"Yea, but what?" Takuya shouted back. Even though they were right next to each other, they had to shout to be heard.

Kouji then saw something glowing white in the hole made by the Digimon. The Digimon had then stopped screeching. "Lightning Spear!" Tundremon shouted, but his attack missed and the Digimon sent glowing green spray at him from its mouth. It made its mark and burned him. He turned back into Lucas, but was still conscious.

Kouji ran towards the hole just as Ceritymon fell to the ground, who was the next victim of the Digimon's attack. He jumped in and jumped ledge to ledge, heading toward the glowing white light. He reached it just as Sabermon fell and turned back into Junpei.

That same glowing white light surrounded him. It was his spirit. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Glaciusmon!" Kouji shouted. He had spirit-evolved into a blue Digimon who had ice type attacks. His head was that of a wolf and his hands and feet were as well, but his body was human. Of course, he was blue and on his knees and elbows were the sign of light.

Glaciusmon jumped back up to the battle and walked gallantly toward the bug who just noticed he was there. The Digimon screeched, but Glaciusmon kept walking, unaffected. He stopped a few feet away from it, for it was on the ground now and shouted, "Glacius Breeze!" He held his hands out palms together and then spread the out to his sides, created a blue streak of icy wind that hit directly on the Digimon.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" Glaciusmon shouted, with D-Tector in hand, and the Fractal Code disappeared. Glaciusmon turned back into Kouji.

The gang came over to him. "Great job, Kouji!" Takuya said. He was holding up Izumi, while Kouichi was holding up Junpei and Stuart was holding up Lucas.

Kouji didn't look too pleased about his victory. "But now we know that the evil is definitely after us and if it's after us, then it must be after Alex as well. Let's just hope she didn't get into any trouble."

* * *

(A/n: Yes, short short short chapter. I know. --' Like I said, wait for 8! Anyway, these are the ones that are pretty much like the first few episodes of the show...boring. LOL. Oh well, I need to put them out. HA HA HA!)


	5. The 10th Warrior

**Dreams Do Come True**

**By:** **harada sis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, or Junpei. I do own all of their new spirits, Alex, Lucas, Kyle, and Stuart, and all of their spirits. I don't own the Gotsumon or any Digimon that appear that were in seasons 1, 2, 3, or 4 of Digimon.**

**Summary: The Frontier Gang is back. The Digital World is in trouble, but when the gang go back, they find that someone else has told them to come. A new generation of Digidestines has arrived! (not the same summary as outside)**

**Key:**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Scene Change...**

**(a/n: Author's notes)**

**Chapter 5**

**The 10th Warrior **

Alex woke up with her head feeling like she just went through the rinse cycle on a washing machine, but that doesn't mean she opened her eyes or made a move to show that she was awake. What she did do was stay still, waiting for someone or something to move. I mean, if she was alive, something must've saved her. Hopefully, they saved Rockemon as well.

She stayed still for about an hour, but couldn't take her head throbbing anymore and quickly sat up, holding her head. She realized she was sitting on what seemed to be a very messy looking bed, made from straw and grass. She tried to look around, but her vision was fuzzy. She blinked a few times and it all came into focus.

The room she was in was a cave with a huge computer, like the one at their old base, sitting at one end and a desk beside the bed she was on. Nothing else was in the room. Her head was hurting so bad, she couldn't stand up straight, so she knew she had to do something about it. 'I know,' Alex thought. She got out her D-Tector from her pocket and set it on the desk, pointing straight toward the center of the room.

She stood up, painfully, and stood right in the center of the room. She closed her eyes and pointed her right hand directly at her D-Tector. 'My D-Tector should have enough power to make this work,' she thought as she cleared her mind of everything else.

"Heartless Rejoice!" she yelled and a pink stream of light flew out of her D-Tector and hit her finger. She then held her hand in the air and her left arm straight out to the side. A pink shower of light covered her and her headache was gone.

She smirked, proud of herself, and went over to pick up her D-Tector. She noticed that her cloak was hanging on a chair that was at the desk and on the desk, was a single picture. Alex picked it up and looked at it, confused.

The picture was of her. Well, not of her, her, but of Metawomon. 'Why would someone have a picture of Metawomon?' she asked herself. Her thoughts were cut short by a voice from the darkness of the hallway.

"So, you finally woke up?" the voice asked. Alex could tell that was very sarcastic, but the voice seemed familiar. Then she realized it.

"You?" she asked questionably. "You saved me? After what you said back in the tunnel?"

"You showed courage, foolish courage, but courage nonetheless," the voice replied. It never cracked or seemed brave or scared, just serious.

Alex lowered her eyes and put the picture down back on the desk. "Why do you have a picture of Metawomon?" she asked seriously.

"You say Metawomon and not you?" it asked. "Aren't you and Metawomon the same person?" It asked the question as if it was hearing the unbelievable.

"I have to say, I'm like Metawomon in many ways, but in others, I'm nothing like her," Alex answered easily. She knew a lot about Metawomon from what all of her Digimon friends told her about her. "Now then, who are you and what do you want from me?"

The voice stepped out of the shadows. Alex's eyes got as wide as they could go and then she got so furious. She was furious, not because the voice was human, but because the voice was her old enemy back in the real world, Kyle. He was the ignorant perfect boy in school and always picked on Alex, because she wasn't like other girls. His perfect jet black hair and blue eyes sickened Alex.

"What are YOU doing HERE?" Alex shouted at him. "The Digital World is supposed to be my escape FROM the real world! I can't escape from it if YOU'RE here!"

All through this Kyle didn't move an inch or get angry at all. "I'm here for the same reason you are," Kyle answered simply.

Alex laughed. "Sure, whatever," she said. "You can't be a Warrior of the Past if there was only and is only nine. We already have nine kids here, you know."

"Are sure there wasn't a 10th Warrior of the Past?" he asked seriously and Alex froze.

"There couldn't be another one," she answered. "I would've known if there was."

"Sorry to break it to you, Loutoko, but you're not as smart as you think," Kyle replied with a smirk. (A/n: Loutoko is Alex's last name...made it up just now.) "There is a 10th Warrior and I have his spirit."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "You couldn't possibly," she said. "Which one then, if you're so smart?"

He narrowed his eyes as well. "Hate," he said simply.

Alex smirked. "At least it suits you," she replied. "Be thankful for that."

"You don't know anything about him, so don't judge him by what sign he stands for!" Kyle yelled. It was the first and probably going to be the only time Alex had ever or will ever see Kyle get angry about something. He was always so cool and collected. Alex hated it.

"I guess there's a first for everything," Alex said seriously. "You actually defended something or someone that you liked." She wasn't trying to be mean, just trying to point out something to him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he replied.

"No, I actually would prefer if you did defend the Warrior of Hate," Alex said seriously again. "It shows that you aren't afraid of what other people think about you." She paused. "Now, might I ask, what is the Warrior of Hate's name?"

"Darkagoomon," Kyle said and tossed a book to Alex. Alex caught it. "If you want to know more about him, read that." He said no more and left Alex to herself.

Alex stood confused for a moment and then blinked her way out of it. She looked at the cover of the book. "The 10th Warrior" was the title and on it was a picture of two black figures hugging in the background, but she couldn't make them out and two dark eyes above them. It was a sunset behind the two figures. One figure had wings while the other didn't.

'Well, let's get started,' Alex thought and opened the book. She started reading it:

**Book...**

_Like all stories of long ago this one begins with Once Upon a Time and has but one single point to make. It is not always a very good point, like don't trust someone who looks like a wolf or always believe in true love, but it is a point nonetheless. Now this story's point is going to be very useful to anyone who reads it, for this book does not end with Happily Ever After._

_This is a story of the Warriors of the Past, but unlike other stories about them, this one is before and after they were heroes. Other books will tell you that they saved the day and were never seen again, but that is not what happened truthfully. They were still living after they saved the Digital World until that one day._

_First let's introduce our characters before they were our heroes:_

_Couragomon, the dinosaur, was the sign of courage._

_Ceritymon, the butterfly, was the sign of sincerity._

_Sabermon, the tiger, was the sign of reliability._

_Tundremon, the beetle, was the sign of knowledge._

_Bearogmon, the bear, was the sign of hope._

_Orandomon, the fox, was the sign of kindness._

_Glaciusmon, the wolf, was the sign of light._

_Friomon, the lion, was the sign of friendship._

_Metawomon, the horse, was the sign of love._

_But as you all know, those were the only characters in the books, were they not? Well, what if I were to tell you that there was another Warrior? Another Digimon that helped save our world from evil? You would not believe me, right?_

_And now, here I am telling you that there was a 10th Warrior and he goes by the name of Darkagoomon, the dog, the sign of hate._

_Now, let me start the real story, and I can stop my rambling, for you do not want to hear me talk for too long, for this story is actually a very good one about what is most important in life, courage, sincerity, reliability, knowledge, hope, kindness, light, friendship, love, and hate._

**Alex...**

Alex was astonished. Whoever wrote this book was an excellent writer. He or she knew just what the reader was thinking and could explain it all to them. She turned the page and continued to read:

**Book...**

_Once upon a time, in a place not far from here lived a beautiful and mysterious Digimon. She was a Healer of many sorts and could do just about anything if it was not for herself. Her name was Metawomon. She was not the most beautiful Digimon in the world, but two people didn't care if she was or not. Those two people were so very close to her._

_This story all starts when he came into town._

_Darkagoomon walked into a small town just south of the much larger Digimon town, Toy Town. He had no idea he'd be walking into his destiny. He just stood there, not moving. Soon, another Digimon appeared and was just about to bump into him. The Digimon yelled, "Watch out!" It slid on some ice in front of Darkagoomon, but thankfully Darkagoomon moved over about a foot and the Digimon slid past him and into a snow pile._

_It popped its head out of the snow. "Hi, who are you?" it asked Darkagoomon._

"_Darkagoomon," Darkagoomon answered._

"_I'm Couragomon, nice to meet you," it said and smiled._

_Then, four other Digimon came sliding down on the ice patch and into the pile of snow. Darkagoomon was very confused. They each popped their heads out of the snow pile and introduced themselves._

"_Ceritymon," a female said. She got out of the snow pile after Couragomon._

"_Tundremon," a male said, getting out also. Each Digimon was shaking Darkagoomon's hand._

"_Friomon," another male said._

"_Sabermon," the last one said. "Watch out, our friends are coming down also."_

"_How many of you are there?" Darkagoomon asked._

"_Nine," Couragomon answered._

_Just then, three more flew past Darkagoomon and into the snow pile. "Bearogmon, Orandomon, and Glaciusmon," Ceritymon said. "Hey, is Metawomon behind you guys?"_

"_She should be coming soon," Glaciusmon answered._

_Suddenly, another female Digimon came surfing down the ice slope on her tall slipper-like boots. She stopped just before the snow pile._

"_What's everybody standing around for?" Metawomon asked, smiling._

"_We were waiting for you," Couragomon answered. "This is Darkagoomon, he's new here."_

"_Hi!" everyone else said and then they all smiled at Darkagoomon._

**Alex...**

Alex stopped reading and skipped to the last chapter of the book. She wanted to get to a good part. Usually, she didn't skip pages, but she wanted to see what happened to Darkagoomon afterwards.

**Book...**

"_We can't have him destroying everything we've worked so hard for," Couragomon said. "It doesn't matter if he helped us beat the evil, he's still not on our side."_

"_How can you say that?" Metawomon asked. "He risked his life just like us. He's not evil at all. Just give him a chance."_

"_We already gave him a chance and he failed," Couragomon said. "He failed to show us that he wasn't evil." He paused. "All in favor of exile?"_

_Everyone's hands went up except for Metawomon's. Metawomon turned away. She left the room and went outside. 'That's the last straw, guys,' she thought. She flew up into the sky and went right in front of the sun._

_Tears were streaming down her face, but she had to do this for Darkagoomon. "If he can't be a Warrior with us, then none of us can be Warriors," she said and put her arms straight out forward. "I'm sorry, Darkagoomon, but we will meet again, my friend..." She paused and then yelled, "DARK EXILE!" She opened her arms and a darkness came shot out._

_The whole sky got dark. Everything was black. No one could see a thing. When things lightened, Metawomon was nowhere to be seen, none of the Warriors were ever seen again._

**Alex...**

Alex was shocked. 'Metawomon had the power to destroy the Warriors?' she asked herself. 'Does that mean I do as well?' Her eyes widened in fright. 'I guess that's how they were turned into spirits. Metawomon did it all for Darkagoomon. This story is more about her than even Darkagoomon.'

She stood up and grabbed her cloak. 'I guess that I am like Metawomon because I would've done the same thing.' She grabbed the book and walked out of the room, looking for Rockemon so she could get out of there and save Ophanimon.

* * *

(A/n: So, you like it so far? Please tell me in a review! . I will love you forever! I love your feedback, you know!) 


	6. Alex's Past Unfolded

**Dreams Do Come True**

**By:** **harada sis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, or Junpei. I do own all of their new spirits, Alex, Lucas, Kyle, and Stuart, and all of their spirits. I don't own the Gotsumon or any Digimon that appear that were in seasons 1, 2, 3, or 4 of Digimon.**

**Summary: The Frontier Gang is back. The Digital World is in trouble, but when the gang go back, they find that someone else has told them to come. A new generation of Digidestines has arrived! (not the same summary as outside)**

**Key:**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Scene Change...**

**(a/n: Author's notes)**

**Chapter 6**

**Alex's Past Unfolded**

"So, what are we going to do now?" Takuya asked. They were resting in the middle of a forest they were going through. No one's D-Tector was lighting the way, so they were just blindly walking. It was bad. "We have no idea where we're going."

"Yes, but we have to keep going to find the rest of the spirits," Lucas replied.

Lucas got up along with Kouji. "We'll go find some food while you guys stay here and set up camp for the night," Kouji suggested. The gang all agreed so Kouji and Lucas set off to find some food while the others set up camp.

They started to walk on a path, leading away from camp and weren't talking at all. It was all silent between them until they both heard some kind of music. "What is that?" Lucas asked, questioningly.

"It sounds like a flute, but what Digimon plays a flute?" Kouji asked and they both ran towards the sound of the flute.

**Alex...**

"Rockemon?" Alex whispered, walking through the tunnel-like hallway. "Rockemon, where are you?"

"Leaving so soon?" a voice asked. Alex froze and spun around. She knew that voice.

"I read the book and now I'm looking for Rockemon," Alex replied. "I have no intention of leaving without him."

"You've grown soft over the months here, haven't you?" Kyle replied and smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she replied. "I can't go soft. You should know that by now, especially after what you did to me. You turned the whole school against me just to make yourself look good. I think I know more about how Darkagoomon feels than you do. You've always been loved by everyone." She glared and looked him straight in the eyes. "I only read the beginning and end of this book," she held up the book, "but I have to say, I think you got the wrong spirit."

Alex threw the book down at his feet and turned around. "I was wrong, okay?" Kyle said and Alex stopped. Her eyes wanted to cry, but her mind wouldn't let her. "I didn't mean for that to happen, but I needed friends. I needed to have someone to help me through all the rough times."

(A/n: Emotional, I know, but this is explaining about Alex's past, okay? Jeez, what do you want from me?)

Alex spun around. "What about what I needed?" Alex asked, almost making herself cry. She wanted to forget about this, but it always haunted her. "I was only 8 years old. I didn't know what anything meant then. I just needed time. But you just had to go and turn all my old friends against me just because my parents died. You don't know anything about what happened to them."

"I know everything that happened. My parents told me it all and I couldn't take it. I couldn't take having a friend whose parents died like that," Kyle replied, looking very serious and not like himself.

Alex swallowed. "I remember every detail of that day," she said and she muttered some words under her breath. A cloud of white smoke appeared in front of them and Alex sat down in front of it. Kyle was confused, but he did the same thing.

**Memory...**

"_Bye mom, bye dad, I'm going to meet Lilie and the others!" an 8-year-old Alex yelled and ran out the door. She was going to school. She didn't notice anything about what had happened and didn't see her parents at all that morning nor did she see the note on the kitchen counter._

"_Hi Lilie!" Alex said, smiling at her 2nd best friend in the whole world. She had to look up since her friend was a lot taller than her. She was really short for her age._

"_Hi Alex," Lilie said, her short blonde hair blowing in the wind and her blue eyes bright. She was playing a hand game with another blonde haired girl with hazel eyes._

"_What are you guys doing?" Alex asked._

"_Waiting for you and Kyle to come," the other blonde answered._

"_Why wait for us, Taylor?" Alex asked, confused._

"_Because we had to tell you something," Lilie answered._

**Tunnel...**

"I don't remember this," Kyle said, confused.

Alex thought about it and replied, "You don't need to know." She waved her hand over the smoke and it skipped a few scenes.

"Why don't you want me to see that part?" he asked, suspicious.

"It's not important, just shut up and listen," Alex replied.

"Go back if you want me to listen," Kyle replied. "I want to know what the big news Taylor and Lilie wanted to tell you and why they didn't tell me."

"Fine, have it your way, but you won't like it," Alex said and waved her hand the other way, taking it back to that scene.

**Memory...**

"_What?" Alex asked, anxious to hear whatever it was._

"_Well," Taylor answered and whispered something into Alex's ear. Alex widened her eyes and covered her mouth._

"_You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" Alex asked them. "That would make everyone, that would be really bad. Friends wouldn't do that to each other."_

"_We're telling the whole school today," Lilie answered. Alex's eyes widened again. "But we thought you'd like to know first."_

"_You can't!" Alex replied and was very frantic about it. "It would be horrible to live through and then he wouldn't have any friends!"_

"_Like we care," Taylor replied._

"_Yeah, he was only nice to you, anyway," Lilie replied. "He was never nice to us."_

"_But-" Alex started, but was interrupted by a voice behind her._

"_Hey guys, what's up?" the voice said and Alex froze and gulped._

_She turned around to face an 8-year-old Kyle. "Nothing, just talking," Alex replied and smiled a little. She put her hand behind her head and slid to the side and then ran towards the school which was a few blocks away._

"_What's wrong with her?" Kyle asked, confused._

"_We don't know," Lilie and Taylor said at the same time._

_Kyle rolled his eyes and walked toward school with Lilie and Taylor right behind him._

**Tunnel...**

"Pause it," Kyle said and Alex held a hand over the smoke.

"What?" Alex asked, knowing what he would ask.

"Did you take out what Taylor said to you on purpose?" Kyle asked.

"No, why would you say that?" Alex replied, not looking at him.

Kyle raised his eyebrow. "What did she say to you?" he asked, glaring at her. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to after you told the school about my parents," Alex replied. "I wanted to tell you all day, but Lilie and Taylor kept a close watch on me. Then when they went on the stage in the lunchroom, I panicked. I didn't want them to do that to you and well, you can see for yourself." She waved her hand fast over the smoke and the scene appeared.

**Memory...**

_Lilie and Taylor walked on the stage in the lunchroom while the whole school was at lunch and when Alex saw, she practically spit out her milk. She widened her eyes and knew she had to stop them._

"_We have something the whole school should know!" Lilie said into the microphone._

"_No, you don't!" Alex yelled and ran on stage. "Don't you dare tell them that!"_

"_And why not?" Taylor asked._

_Then, Alex jumped at Lilie who was just about to speak into the microphone. Taylor tried to get Alex off Lilie, but it didn't work and no teachers were there to help either._

_Kyle was the one to take the microphone next. "I think what Lilie and Taylor were trying to say was that Alex's parents were murdered last night." Alex froze and let go of Lilie who had the most confused face on. "They never found out who did it, but they also didn't see any marks of someone entering the building. It had to be someone on the inside who did it." Alex stared at Kyle with hurt in her eyes. "I know that they let Alex off the hook, but all the evidence points to her." He glanced at her before saying his final words. "Everyone, we might have a murderer here in this school."_

_Alex finally broke. "What?" she asked, almost silently._

"_Wow, this is even better than our news," Taylor said and went along with it. "Yeah, murderer!"_

_Alex kept her head towards Kyle and blinked, confused. "What? My parents are gone?" Alex asked._

"_You should know the answer to that," Kyle replied, coldly._

_Alex shook her head and backed up a step. "That's exactly what I was trying to say," Lilie replied and smiled wickedly._

"_What?" Alex asked her. "You were NOT going to say anything like that! You were going to say the thing you told me this morning before school. That was not about me, it was about him!" Alex pointed at Kyle who shook his head in dismay._

"_Blaming people for something they didn't do?" Kyle asked._

"_What?" Alex asked. "You can't believe them or anything anyone else says! I would never hurt my parents, let alone kill them!" Tears were streaming down her face._

_Kyle just shook his head again and Alex ran from the lunchroom and wasn't seen for the rest of the day._

**Tunnel...**

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry after that day," Alex replied. "But I lived that day for a very long time in my dreams. I even dreamt of the person who really did kill my parents. It wasn't them he wanted, it was me. He told me that in all the dreams. Said he came from a far away land and that he was after what I held." Alex sighed. "I never had any friends again until I came to the Digital World. Here, I met these Digimon who liked me for me and who wouldn't care what other people said about me. That's why I want to defend this place from whatever or whoever is trying to destroy it."

Kyle looked down. "What were Lilie and Taylor going to say up there before you stopped them?" he asked, looking at Alex.

Alex looked up at him and replied, "That you were adopted and that you were born of a poor family who couldn't afford the smallest things. And that you only got to come to school because it was a law. They were going to tell the whole school that you were living in an orphanage."

Kyle widened his eyes. "You knew that and never told anyone to get back at me?" he asked.

"Friends don't do that to friends," Alex replied and got up. She snapped her fingers and the smoke disappeared. She walked down the tunnel.

"Alex," Kyle said, getting up, and Alex stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry, you are meant for the spirit of love."

Alex smiled at her old friend and replied, "If you ever need a real friend, just contact me through D-Tector." She held up her D-Tector and then walked back towards the exit of the tunnel. "Take care of Rockemon for me, will you?" she asked before she was out of sight again.

Kyle looked down. He really was the Warrior of Hate.

* * *

(A/n: WOW! Now that's harsh! Well, Alex's past explains her present, right? And what's with the flute? Are you confused? I'm not! Next chapter coming soon! REVIEW PLEASE! I'll love you forever! ) 


	7. The Real Ending

**Dreams Do Come True**

**By:** **harada sis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, or Junpei. I do own all of their new spirits, Alex, Lucas, Kyle, and Stuart, and all of their spirits. I don't own the Gotsumon or any Digimon that appear that were in seasons 1, 2, 3, or 4 of Digimon.**

**Summary: The Frontier Gang is back. The Digital World is in trouble, but when the gang go back, they find that someone else has told them to come. A new generation of Digidestines has arrived! (not the same summary as outside)**

**Key:**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Scene Change...**

**(a/n: Author's notes)**

**Chapter 7**

**The Real Ending**

Kouji and Lucas had stopped right in front of a stage. The stands were filled to the top with all sorts of Digimon, all listening to that flute. Playing the flute was a beautiful Digimon with locks of flowing red hair and the flute was like enchanting the crowd into loving her. Lucas was unaffected by it, but Kouji fell for it.

Lucas waved a hand in front of Kouji whose eyes just got a blank expression in them. "Are you okay, Kouji?" Lucas asked. "The others will be worried about us. And all the apricots ran out, so we need to find food. Kouji? Kouji, wake up!"

Kouji took a step forward, completely hypnotized. "I must cheer for my love," he stated in monotone. Kouji kept walking forward toward the stage, but Lucas caught up to him.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked him frantically. "You're out of your mind, Kouji."

Suddenly, the flute stopped. Kouji did as well. He blinked, confused. "Huh? What happened?" Kouji asked Lucas. Lucas looked just as confused as Kouji did. Then, it hit him.

"You were being controlled by the flute's sound!" Lucas stated firmly.

"I was?" Kouji asked. He and Lucas looked at the Digimon and noticed it had the same green eyes as Alex's eyes and her gown was flowing in the wind. She stood up and was walking towards them.

When she reached them, she said in a soft tone, "Hello Warrior of Light."

Kouji widened his eyes and Lucas brought out his D-Tector, but the Digimon swept her arm in front of him and he flew backwards and hit a tree. "Lucas!" Kouji yelled and turned around, but the Digimon stopped him from go to him.

"Warrior of Light, you will be coming with me," the Digimon stated and started humming her flute's sound which made Kouji be controlled. The Digimon walked away and Kouji followed, being controlled by the flute's sound.

Lucas saw all of this just before he passed out from loss of energy.

**Alex...**

Alex was just walking back through the same tunnel she came through and found the rocks in her way. "Piece of Cake," she said to herself. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Metawomon!" she shouted and then got her arrow ready. "Love's Arrow!" Metawomon shot the arrow and it made a huge blast, making a clear way for her to pass.

Alex changed back into herself. "Now then," she said and climbed through the passage she made. She reached where she fell soon after and knew she had to fly up to it.

She took out her D-Tector. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Metawomon!" she yelled and flew up towards the top of the hole and into a large field.'This cannot get any better,' Alex thought and breathed in a deep breath of fresh air. She was walking to Ophanimon's Castle.

'It just did,' a voice said in the back of her head. Alex stopped suddenly.

Alex spun around, but saw no one. She breathed in and out again.

'But there is something bothering you,' the voice said again.

Alex stood frozen on the spot. What was that voice and how did it get into her head!

"Who are you and what do you want!" Alex shouted to nothing. She was getting really scared.

'I'm someone you know,' the voice said again in her head. 'Just guess.'

Alex breathing got harder and she just stood there, too scared to move. 'Shall I tell you? Okay, look to your left,' the voice told her.

Alex turned to her left and saw a figure coming towards them through the forest. The figure stepped out of the shadows. Alex widened her eyes, she was speechless. "B-b-b-b-b-but you ar-r-re m-me?" Alex asked. She was right. The figure standing in front of her looked exactly like her.

The fake Alex smiled. The real Alex's eyes turned blank brown like she was hypnotized. Then, all of a sudden, the fake Alex was knocked off her feet by a blow to the side from a swinging figure.

The figure was, of course, Kyle. He still had his cameras hidden around the Digital World and had seen what happened.

The real Alex blinked and her eyes returned to normal. The fake Alex had disappeared without a trace.

"What happened?" Kyle asked Alex.

Alex looked at him and blinked. "I told you to watch Rockemon," she said.

"He'll be alright by himself," Kyle replied. "I have to be here to help you get out of all the crazy stunts you do. You should've learned when you and Rockemon caused that rock slide."

Alex glared at him. "I didn't need saving," she replied.

"You were being hypnotized by the dark side of your own being," Kyle answered. "I think that calls for some help."

Alex looked down in an angry tone. "Fine, thanks, but next time, stay out of it," she said firmly. Kyle rolled his eyes. "I don't want someone else fighting my battles for me."

"Is that why you ran away from your friends?" Kyle asked me. "I brought my book and I think you should read it all." He held the book out to Alex and she took it. "The middle is the interesting part. Even the pairings are messed up. Metawomon was so stupid. When it said that Darkagoomon was her friend in the beginning, it meant that."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, not paying attention to his question.

"Read it and you'll see."

Alex opened the book and continued to read from where she left off at:

**Book...**

"_Um-hello," he stated and looked at them all confused. "Are you guys all friends or something?"_

"_Of course," Ceritymon stated, wrapping an arm around Metawomon. "We're all best friends here in Little Toy Town."_

"_Little Toy Town?" Darkagoomon asked, confused._

"_Yep, we're not as large as Toy Town, but we still love toys!" Bearogmon stated with smile. "And this is a game we love to play! Slip and Ice Slide!"_

"_Do you want to play?" Metawomon asked Darkagoomon suddenly, smiling at him._

_Suddenly, the ground shook. The ten Digimon looked up to see a Digimon flying on a cloud and throwing explosives around the town. "No!" Ceritymon yelled as her home was destroyed by an explosive. "My home!" Tears welled up in her eyes. Metawomon comforted her as best she could._

"_It's okay, I'm sure everyone's fine," Metawomon stated securely._

"_Metawomon, take care of Ceritymon, we'll go and fight this thing off," Glaciusmon stated, glaring at the figure on the cloud._

_Another explosive hit and the ground shook even more. "We're coming with you," Metawomon stated, standing straight up with Ceritymon._

_Glaciusmon looked at Metawomon's face and sighed. "Fine, but stay out of trouble," he said firmly. Metawomon nodded._

_So, this was the first fight the ten Digimon fought in together. Most of Little Toy Town was destroyed before they could even get a hit on the Digimon on the cloud. There aren't many descriptions of this battle recorded, but there is one part that is._

_Metawomon was flying to help Ceritymon who just got hit by one of the blasts of the explosives, but she heard a voice yell, "Metawomon, watch out!" and as soon as she looked up, an explosive hit her dead on and knocked her out. She fell down from where she was flying, only to be caught by Glaciusmon. "I told you to stay out of trouble," he stated to himself with a smirk._

_Tales tell that this was the first evidence recorded of Metawomon and Glaciusmon's relationship together. Ceritymon, whom fell as well, was caught by Couragomon. And this was the first evidence of their relationship. Through every battle fought, Glaciusmon always had an eye out for Metawomon and Couragomon always had an eye out for Ceritymon. It seemed as though they were infatuated with the two girl Digimon. But with Darkagoomon, came a new threat for Glaciusmon. Metawomon had always thought of Darkagoomon as a friend, but Glaciusmon knew that Darkagoomon considered her to be much more to him. _

**Alex...**

Alex stopped reading for a moment and thought about what the book just said. 'Ceritymon is now Izumi, right? Then, maybe whoever gets Couragomon as a spirit will be destined for her. But Glaciusmon is Kouji and I'm Metawomon. Does that mean we're destined for each other also? And if so, does that mean that Kyle, as Darkagoomon, considers me to be more than just a friend to him? I do only consider him to be a friend to me, though...but I'm not sure about Kouji,' she thought to herself.

"Wasn't Metawomon thinking of Darkagoomon when she destroyed them all?" Alex asked Kyle. They had sat down in the field, so Alex could read the book. "She should love him, right?" Kyle had been lying on the grass and when Alex spoke, he sat up.

"Well, this ending suggests she should, but later, they republished the book with the real ending. The ending is at the very back, so you probably didn't see it," Kyle replied, his voice a bit angry. He had known before that she would only read the beginning and the fake ending of the book and liked that fact. That way, she would think that Darkagoomon and Metawomon were destined for each other and so would him and Alex.

After realizing that she would never love him, Kyle decided to let Alex read the real ending and the real destiny for her.

"Oh, okay," Alex stated with a smile and flipped to the back of the book. Just as Kyle said, there was the real ending:

**Book...**

"_We can't have him destroying everything we've worked so hard for," Couragomon said. "It doesn't matter if he helped us beat the evil, he's still not on our side."_

"_Then, what side is he on?" Metawomon asked. "No matter how much he's done, he's still our friend, right? Glaciusmon wouldn't do all this...I know he wouldn't."_

"_The fact is that he did," Couragomon said. At this, Darkagoomon smirked. His plan had succeeded. He was breaking up the 9 Warriors of the Present by breaking up Glaciusmon and Metawomon. "All these bad things that have happened were his fault. He was one of the nine that helped save the world and now he's abusing his powers. Darkagoomon will be instated into the Warriors of the Present and Glaciusmon will be out." He paused. "Everyone in favor, raise your hand."_

_Seven hands went up. Couragomon, Ceritymon, Bearogmon, Friomon, Sabermon, Tundremon, and Orandomon had raised their hands. Darkagoomon was now a Warrior while Glaciusmon was exiled. Metawomon turned away. She left the room and went out onto her balcony from her room in the castle. 'That's the last straw, guys,' she thought. She flew out over the trees until she came to a clearing. She landed and walked into a cave, clearly visible from the field, but not from the air._

"_Glaciusmon?" Metawomon asked the darkness of the cave._

"_So, this is where you've been coming for the past few weeks," a voice stated behind her. She jumped and spun around. Standing in front of her was Darkagoomon. "You've been visiting Glaciusmon all this time."_

_Metawomon froze. She was staring into the eyes of her old friend. Her thought-to-be old friend, at least. "You did it, all of it, didn't you?" Metawomon asked Darkagoomon. "You did all those bad things and blamed them on Glaciusmon, but he didn't do anything! I knew he couldn't have!"_

"_That's right and now that Glaciusmon is exiled, you are mine," Darkagoomon stated and grabbed Metawomon's wrist. She winced and tried to pull away._

"_Let go of her!" a voice yelled from behind Metawomon. An icy blast hit Darkagoomon that made him let go of Metawomon. Glaciusmon jumped right down in front of Metawomon and got ready for a battle. "Stay away from Metawomon, you monster!"_

"_Don't hurt him, Glaciusmon, he's our friend!" Metawomon stated suddenly and grabbed Glaciusmon's hand. Glaciusmon looked at her and then back at Darkagoomon._

"_No, he was our friend," Glaciusmon answered. "He was overrun by hate and jealousy. This isn't the real him. It's not his fault for all of this." Glaciusmon noticed Darkagoomon trying to get up, so he turned to Metawomon. "Metawomon, you have to use your power to destroy us all."_

_Metawomon widened her eyes at Glaciusmon. "But, then we'll never see each other again and how will that help anything?" she asked._

_Glaciusmon tightened his grip on her hand. "There is no possible way for Darkagoomon to return to the way he was when we first met him, now that he knows you."_

"_So, this was my fault?" Metawomon asked. Darkagoomon was now shaking his head a bit to remember what he was doing._

_Glaciusmon shook his head. "No, it's not. But he will be reborn into someone else if you do this. We all will. And maybe, just maybe, with the help of someone else, he'll be able to be himself. And, we'll see each other again, I promise we will." He paused and then asked, "So, will you do this for Darkagoomon?"_

_Metawomon shook her head. "I'm not doing this only for him, but for you and everyone else, too." Tears were streaming down her face. "We'll all be together again."_

_Suddenly, a blast from Darkagoomon hit Glaciusmon deeper into the cave. Darkagoomon followed him with death in his eyes. Metawomon wiped her tears and flew out of the cave. She flew straight up, so she was right up near the sun._

"_Darkagoomon, the darkness...please Darkagoomon, be better in the future; Ceritymon, the sincerity, I know you and Couragomon will be together again; Couragomon, the courage, continue to love Ceritymon forever; Bearogmon, the hope, stay as lovable as you are now; Friomon, the friendship, never change your stupid qualities; Sabermon, the reliability, you will find someone for you in the future, believe that; Tundremon, the knowledge, thank you for keeping my secret; Orandomon, the kindness, please protect everyone in the future; and Glaciusmon, the light of my life, I will be with you very soon so always wait for me, my love."_

_She paused and then yelled, "DARK EXILE!" She put her arms out to her sides and a darkness shot out from her hands._

_The whole sky got dark. Everything was black. No one could see a thing. When things lightened, Metawomon was nowhere to be seen, none of the Warriors were ever seen again._

* * *

(A/n: And yet again, another chapter done. How did you all like the REAL ending of the 10 Warriors of the Past? The reason only 9 were remembered was because Darkagoomon never helped save the world. He was instated afterwards. Well, R&R! I'm back in business! It's been about a year, but I'm back with inspiration! WHOOP WHOOP!)


	8. Why won't you remember us?

**Dreams Do Come True**

**By:** **harada sis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, or Junpei. I do own all of their new spirits, Alex, Lucas, Kyle, and Stuart, and all of their spirits. I don't own the Gotsumon or any Digimon that appear that were in seasons 1, 2, 3, or 4 of Digimon.**

**Summary: The Frontier Gang is back. The Digital World is in trouble, but when the gang go back, they find that someone else has told them to come. A new generation of Digidestines has arrived! (not the same summary as outside)**

**Key:**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Scene Change...**

**(a/n: Author's notes)**

**Chapter 8**

**Couragomon...Glaciusmon...why won't you remember us?**

"Where are those guys?" Izumi asked, looking around the area, scanning for any evidence of Lucas and Kouji. "They've been gone for over an hour!"

Junpei's stomach growled. "And we still don't have any food," Junpei complained.

"Do you guys think they got hurt?" Kouichi asked, a bit frightened.

"Of course not, Lucas is way too smart to get into any trouble," Stuart reassured.

"And Kouji's too stubborn," Takuya added. He laughed in spite of their situation.

They were all sitting in the forest against trees and such. Izumi was the only one standing, looking for signs of Lucas or Kouji. Then, she spotted something. "It's Lucas!" Izumi yelled and pointed in one direction. The whole gang got up and stared where she pointed. "He's hurt!"

The gang ran over to him and Stuart helped him up. "What happened to you?" he asked Lucas.

"This Digimon...the flute...and Kouji...controlled...couldn't help...him," Lucas said. No one understood what he meant because he was talking in fragments. "We...have...to...help him."

"Something's wrong with Kouji?" Izumi asked, worried. "What happened to him? Where is he? Who took him? What-"

"Izumi, let the guy talk," Takuya interrupted, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lucas took a few deep breaths and got it out straight, "We found the source of the flute. It was a female Digimon and she used the flute to control Kouji." He paused. "She called him the Warrior of Light."

"Well, he is Light, but what does she want him for?" Kouichi asked.

"When Kouji was controlled, he said, 'I must cheer for my love,'" Lucas stated. "I think she wants him for herself."

"Jeez, Kouji has all the girls after him," Junpei stated, disgusted. "We had better save him though. Wouldn't want him to be against us or anything."

"But that's exactly what's going to happen, isn't it?" Tomoki asked. "If we go to save him, she'll use him against us so we won't attack him."

Lucas smiled at him. "You're getting smarter by the minute, Tomoki."

"Thanks."

Takuya stood straight up and said, "Enough idling, let's go save Kouji!" He paused. "Okay, Junpei, stay with Lucas," Takuya stated. "We need someone with a spirit with him to protect him."

"Takuya, if Junpei stays, I'll be the only one with a spirit that's going to save Kouji," Izumi stated and Takuya fell over, anime style.

"Not exactly," a voice stated from overhead. A Digimon flew down and landed right in front of them. It was Metawomon. Then, another Digimon landed right beside her.

"Alex?" Izumi asked and Metawomon changed back into Alex. "We thought you were gone forever!" Izumi ran over and hugged Alex. Then, when she broke the hug, she looked at the Digimon beside Alex and asked, "Who's that?"

The Digimon had black pointy wings and short black hair with a ribbon tied around his head. He had a long ponytail, but it wasn't hair, it was like a backbone or something. His face had an evil look about it. He wore black gloves and boots with pants and a black coat with no shirt underneath, but it did have tons of buckles on the coat.

"Kyle, change back already," Alex stated with a glare. The Digimon glared back and then changed back into Kyle. "This is Kyle everyone, Kyle, this is Izumi, then, Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei, Lucas, Stuart, and Kouichi. Kyle is the 10th Legendary Warrior of the Past. Yes, I know, it's confusing, but I'll explain later. Now, we have to save Kouji."

"Uh-okay, but this is really strange," Izumi stated. "But we do have to save Kouji." She turned to Takuya. "How about you, Tomoki, Kouichi, and Stuart stay here while Alex, Kyle, Junpei, and I go save Kouji? You guys don't have spirits yet, so you wouldn't be much help anyway. You can watch over Lucas."

Takuya thought about it. It would be the best plan, but he didn't want Izumi to stay out of his sight, especially if she went to go fight an evil controlling Digimon with two unreliable people and Junpei. "Takuya," Alex stated, walking up to him and whispering in his ear, "I promise to have Izumi back in an hour. If she's not, come and find us." Then, she leaned back and smiled at him. He stared at her and blushed deeply.

Izumi narrowed her eyes at Alex. 'What was that all about?' she asked.

"What was that all about back there?" Izumi asked Alex when they started on their way to find Kouji. Izumi was mad at Alex for talk to Takuya like that.

"First of all, I don't like Takuya in that way, and second, it was about you, and that's why he blushed," Alex stated simply.

Izumi got red. "Okay, why did you come back?"

"To check up on you guys, mainly," Alex said. That was a reason, but it wasn't the main reason.

"Yeah right, what's the real reason?" Izumi asked, narrowing her eyes at Alex.

Alex looked at the ground and then up at Izumi. "Okay, promise not to tell the others?" Alex asked.

"I promise," Izumi replied and smiled.

"It's Kouji," Alex stated, lowering her voice so Junpei and Kyle couldn't hear. They were walking behind the girls.

"Kouji? But how did you know he was in danger?" Izumi asked, lowering her voice as well.

"I don't know, I just had a feeling and I came to check up on him and all this has happened," Alex stated.

"I used to get those kind of feelings all the time when Takuya was out by himself or when he was fighting some evil creature or something," Izumi stated with a smile.

"Do you like Takuya?" Alex asked Izumi who blushed red.

"Yes, I do," Izumi stated and smiled at Alex. "I guess since you have those feelings about Kouji, then you like him just like I like Takuya."

Now, it was Alex's turn to blush deep red. "Uh-does Kouji have his spirit now? I haven't seen you guys in a while so I don't know who all has theirs, but apparently those guys back there still didn't get theirs." She meant the ones who stayed behind.

"Oh, yeah, Kouji got his just after you left, actually," Izumi answered with a knowing smile. "He's light."

Alex smiled. "I knew it." She remembered when she had told Kouji about Lucas, Stuart, and her thinking Kouji was light. Now, she knew they were right. But what does this Digimon want with Kouji is the real question here...

**10 minutes later...**

Izumi, Alex, Kyle, and Junpei reached the stage where the Digimon had been playing her flute and were looking around to see if there was any sign of Kouji at all. The walked up to the stage and looked around it. Alex stepped up onto the stage, but was thrown off instantly by some unknown force. She was thrown backward onto the ground.

"Alex, are you okay?" Izumi asked her, kneeling down beside her friend. Kyle and Junpei stood at the bottom of the stairs to the stage, wondering who had done that.

"Why do you disturb me?" a soft voice asked and a figure suddenly appeared on stage. It was the same figure as before when Lucas and Kouji saw it and the kids realized that right away, because right beside her was Kouji, his eyes a dark blue.

"What did you do to Kouji?" Izumi asked. Alex was barely able to sit up, let alone scream at this Digimon, so Izumi did it for her.

"This boy is my Warrior of Light, your Kouji is no more," the Digimon stated simply, motioning towards Kouji. "Now, my Warrior, finish them off."

Kouji instantly changed into Glaciusmon and jumped off the stage right in front of Junpei and Kyle. Izumi stood beside them. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" all three of them yelled.

"Ceritymon!" Izumi yelled.

"Darkagoomon!" Kyle yelled.

"Sabermon!" Junpei yelled.

"Glacius Breeze!" Glaciusmon yelled and a freezing blast hit the three other Digimon. Alex widened her eyes at them because they were frozen solid.

"Yes, I modified his attacks so now, they're super powerful," the girl Digimon stated with a smile at Alex. "Now, little girl, what are you going to do?"

Glaciusmon walked towards Alex and stopped in front of her. He had no expression on his face. 'So, this is Glaciusmon, huh?' she asked herself. 'Metawomon, you pick the best Digimon.'

Alex stood up and got a determined face on. She took out her D-Tector and yelled, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Then, "Metawomon!"

Glaciusmon stood still for a second and then attacked with his right fist, but Metawomon flew up into the air. "Freezing Fireball!" Glaciusmon yelled and threw a blue fireball at Metawomon which hit dead on.

Metawomon fell to the ground, but didn't change back into Alex yet. She groaned and sat up. She spun around and saw Glaciusmon take out his sword. He grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air. He pointed his sword at her chest.

"Kouji," Metawomon said softly. Glaciusmon's hand didn't move. "Glaciusmon...please..." Metawomon couldn't get out anymore for she was suffocating and she needed all her breath.

So, she closed her eyes and thought, 'Glaciusmon, please believe me when I say this, I love you, Glaciusmon, Kouji, I love you.'

Suddenly, Metawomon was dropped to the ground. Instantly, she grabbed her throat and started breathing deeply. She looked over at Glaciusmon. He had fallen to his knees holding his head. "Warrior of Light, destroy her now!" the female Digimon yelled.

"Kouji, don't listen to her," Metawomon stated, her voice soft. "Fight her off, Kouji, you can do it."

Kouji was fighting against the control over him, and it wasn't working too well. He fought harder and harder, trying to think of the gang and of Alex...why? He didn't really know. Then, suddenly, his hand went straight for Metawomon's neck again.

"Why am I thinking of you?" he asked.

"DESTROY HER!" the female Digimon yelled.

"You're...Metawomon?" Alex asked, wondering the same thing Kouji was except about the wrong person. She thought he meant Metawomon, not her.

Glaciusmon held his head with his other hand. Suddenly, he was having flashbacks. He had one from when they all met Alex, one from when she told him how she thought he was the spirit of light, and another when he had to carry her back to Gotsumon village because no one else had volunteered.

"Kouji...talk...me," Metawomon got out before the female Digimon yelled, "If you won't destroy her, I will!" The female Digimon started to walk to where they were, thinking that she didn't have to rush.

Glaciusmon, on the other hand, didn't hear either of them. He kept having thoughts in his head. He kept thinking of Alex. Then, something unexpected happened. He saw a scene that he would never forget.

**Scene...**

_The scene was of a little girl, around 8 years old. She was sitting all alone in a dark room, crying her eyes out. Glaciusmon took a step towards the girl, but then she spoke._

"_Why did you leave me? Mom...Dad?" the girl asked no one in particular. Tears were streaming down her face. "I don't care if everyone thinks I killed you! I KNOW I didn't kill you and that's good enough for me! I loved you! How could he think that though? My friends, even Kyle, they...he abandoned me! How could he! I thought he was my friend!"_

_Glaciusmon was stunned. 'This girl's parents are gone? Who was Kyle? Who is she?' he asked himself._

_Suddenly, the crying stopped. Glaciusmon took a few steps toward the girl and then, suddenly stopped when she lifted her head up. He was stunned to see that it was a small Alex. "Who are you?" Alex asked._

_Glaciusmon stood there wide-eyed. "You can see me?" he asked._

"_Of course I can," she said very coldly. The coldness in her voice struck him like a chord. "What are you doing here? Did you come to take me away or to be my friend?"_

"_What did you mean before?" Glaciusmon asked Alex. "Your parents are gone? What happened to them? And who's Kyle?"_

_Suddenly, the girl and the room started to disappear. "Yes, they're gone...but I want to know who you are. Please tell me before you go! Please!" Alex screamed._

"_Me?" Glaciusmon asked. "Why me?"_

"_I WANT TO KNOW YOU! PLEASE! I WANT A FRIEND WHO WILL STAY BY MY SIDE!" Alex yelled just before she and the room disappeared._

**Battle...**

Glaciusmon was back in the present and he stared at the struggling Metawomon.'Alex...' he thought and then, another thought came to him.

**Scene...**

"_You're a dirty traitor, you know that right?" a little girl of about 10 years old told a boy of about the same age. The little girl turned to face the boy and Glaciusmon saw her face. It was Alex again._

"_And you're a bloody murderer so I guess we're even," the boy replied. He smirked at Alex who got tears in her eyes. The boy seemed surprised to Glaciusmon. Glaciusmon figured that he didn't know Alex would cry._

"_Stop saying that, Kyle, just stop it!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "You can't know what it feels like to have the whole world against you!" Then, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I promised myself not to cry after that day and well, you made me do it. Why? Because you were my friend, Kyle. And I thought that friends were supposed to stay by your side and TRUST you, but I guess I was wrong. I'll never want another friend again. Never."_

_Alex turned and started walking, but Kyle called her name so she stopped. "You don't know anything about friendship and who cares if the world turned its back on you.? You can't give up!" _

_Alex turned around to face him and saw Glaciusmon. Her eyes widened and she smiled for the first time in two years. "Yeah, I don't know friendship now, but I will. And I'll love again, maybe sooner than you or I think." The whole time she was saying this, she was staring at Glaciusmon with a loving expression on her face. "We'll meet again..."_

_Kyle looked confused at Alex, but she just walked away. She wasn't the emotional little girl that she was at 8 years old, she let darkness overcome her, Glaciusmon saw that. But he also saw hope, just a little bit of hope inside her._

**Battle...**

Suddenly, Glaciusmon let go of Metawomon and she lay breathing hard on the ground. She almost suffocated by Glaciusmon's hand, but was released just in time. Then, Glaciusmon spoke, "Why did you give up?" Metawomon widened her eyes at him. What did he mean?

Glaciusmon was no longer fighting it. He was still controlled, but he wanted to know about Alex more. He used his hand to put up an Ice Shield so the female Digimon couldn't come near. She was yelling something, but he didn't hear her.

"Why did you give up?" he yelled at Metawomon and pointed his sword at her neck. "Answer or I'll slit your throat."

"Give...up...what?" she got out, still breathing hard.

"Friends, family, all those things when you were 8 and then, at 10 when you talked to Kyle," Glaciusmon replied, glaring at Metawomon.

She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. "When I was 8...my parents were murdered...everyone thought I did it...and I couldn't take it anymore...I couldn't take the pain...so I gave up on everyone around me and myself...but I was wrong to do that...I realized it when I came here and everyone wanted to be my friend. I loved having friends...I loved meeting you guys...I loved meeting you and Kouji, Glaciusmon. When I told Kyle I would love again, I knew I was right...because I saw you and I knew you would be different." She opened her eyes and stared straight into Glaciusmon's. "I fell in love with you, Kouji just like Metawomon fell for Glaciusmon, just like it..."

Suddenly, Metawomon passed out and changed back to Alex. The Ice Shield disappeared, but so did the ice around Ceritymon, Darkagoomon, and Sabermon. Glaciusmon turned back to Kouji who blinked, confused. He had no remembrance of anything that happened.

"Kouji, you're alright!" a voice yelled from beside him. It was Ceritymon. She flew over to Kouji and then spotted Alex. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, but I think we've got a problem guys," Kouji said, standing up and pointing at the female Digimon, now taller than all of the trees in the area. She was growing at an alarming rate.

"Oh, that big bully, we can beat her no problem. You take care of Alex, Kouji," Ceritymon stated with ease. She smiled and flew into the air. Sabermon raced to the female Digimon on foot, but Darkagoomon stayed put, glaring at Kouji.

Kouji was just about to ask who he was when they both heard a sound; it was the flute. Suddenly, Darkagoomon slashed at Kouji, but he jumped out of the way just in time.

Ceritymon and Sabermon had stopped in mid air and mid run. They spun around and instantly, Kouji noticed the darkness in their eyes. "Not good," Kouji stated.

Kouji got out his D-Tector. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" he shouted and then, "Glaciusmon!"

Darkagoomon tried to slash Glaciusmon, but Glaciusmon blocked it with his own sword. He remembered Alex lying on the ground and saw that she was getting up. "Alex, get out of here! Everyone is being controlled for some reason!"

Alex shook her head and tried to take in what Kouji was saying and then realized that it was Kouji, and not a controlled Kouji. She looked around for him, but first noticed that Ceritymon and Sabermon were coming right for her. She brought out her D-Tector and gripped it tightly, thinking of something to do. She couldn't possibly fight both of them off, but she couldn't run back and get help from the others. What was she supposed to do?

After taking a deep breath, she glared straight at Ceritymon and just when she was about 4 feet in front of her, she threw her D-Tector at her.

Kouji wasn't paying attention to any of this, because he was fighting off Darkagoomon. He had been sword fighting with him and now they were jumping and flying around to dodge attacks.

Alex's D-Tector hit Ceritymon right in the head and it made her fly backwards, but it also let off a strange glow. Alex pointed her right finger at the D-Tector and a pink light shone to her finger. Then, she pointed to the sky with her right and with her left pointed out to the side. "Heartless Rejoice!" she yelled and a stream of pink hearts surrounded her, healing all her wounds.

Another plus to it was that it had made quite a show, one that the rest of the gang would see and they would definitely come even if it hadn't been an hour like Alex had said.

Suddenly, Sabermon grabbed Alex's D-Tector from the ground and she stepped back, astonished that she forgot about him.

"What are you going to do without your little digi-device now, girly?" the female Digimon asked with Sabermon taunting Alex. The female Digimon had grown to be huge, almost to the sky even and her voice had become scratchy and not as peaceful, but the flute was still playing.

"Sincere Blessing!" a voice shouted out of nowhere at Alex. Alex looked up only to see purple sparks coming right towards her. They hit her dead on and she flew backwards, doing a flip, and landing on her stomach. What could she do now?

"Night Shade!" Darkagoomon yelled and held his open hand out at Glaciusmon. A darkness came out of his hand and hit Glaciusmon in the stomach. Glaciusmon grimaced, but stayed standing.

"Is that all you've got?" Glaciusmon asked Darkagoomon. Then, he heard Alex scream. He glanced over and saw her get hit by another blast from Ceritymon. He turned back to Darkagoomon. "I want to know who you are right now! What are you doing here?"

Darkagoomon glared at Glaciusmon. "I'm the 10th Warrior of the past, Darkagoomon, and I've come for the Warrior of Love," Darkagoomon stated. "Master says she must be punished for releasing you from her control. She's very meddlesome, that girl."

'The 10th Warrior?' Kouji asked himself.

Alex hit a tree with another attack and was so tired that she couldn't move a muscle. Even breathing hurt her. She closed her eyes and thought, 'So this is what it feels like to die...All the pain my parents went through...'

Little by little, her hearing went. She could barely hear it when Ceritymon called out the finishing blow, but Alex never felt it. She wanted to open her eyes to see why, but all the energy loss knocked her unconscious.

Glaciusmon had jumped in front of Ceritymon's last attack so he got hit by it. He winced and fell down on a knee, but stood back up. In front of him were Darkagoomon and Ceritymon. Sabermon had gone to give Alex's D-Tector to the female Digimon. 'This really isn't good,' Kouji thought to himself. 'Alex is unconscious and I've got to fight off three of my friends.'

"Lightning Spear!" a voice yelled from the forest. Three strikes of lightning hit Ceritymon, Sabermon, and Darkagoomon. They fell to the ground. Sabermon was heading back to fight Glaciusmon as well, but he was a bit farther away.

Out of the forest came Tundremon, followed by Takuya, Stuart, Tomoki, and Kouichi. "Why are they being controlled and you aren't?" Tundremon asked Glaciusmon when he reached him.

"I really have no clue!" Glaciusmon answered and jump-kicked Darkagoomon when he had gotten up again.

"Hey wait!" Tundremon shouted at him, but Glaciusmon had started a rousing fight with Darkagoomon. Sabermon ran in front of Tundremon and they started to fight.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked the others that didn't get their spirits yet. They all shrugged their shoulders. He had been watching Glaciusmon and Darkagoomon fight and then turned to watch Sabermon and Tundremon fight. "Wait, where's Izu-?"

His question wasn't finished because of a blast of purple sparks hit him and the other three kids. They fell to the ground, but shook it off and Takuya looked up to stare into the dark green eyes of Ceritymon, a.k.a. Izumi. "Izumi?" he asked, surprise on his face.

"That can't be Izumi," Tomoki stated just as Ceritymon was getting ready for another attack.

"Whoever she is, she's going to attack us!" Kouichi yelled and the gang all dived for cover behind a few trees.

"What's wrong with Izumi?" Stuart asked mainly Takuya.

Takuya got a determined look on his face. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Takuya stated and ran out in front of Ceritymon.

"Wait, Takuya!" Stuart, Tomoki, and Kouichi yelled at the same time.

"Little boy, you don't know when to quit," the female Digimon told Takuya. "You should know better than to challenge me, boy."

"I'm not challenging you." As he said this, Takuya glanced at the fights of the others and then looked straight at Ceritymon. "I know you can hear me, Izumi. Don't give in to the evil."

"Don't try freeing her." The female Digimon laughed at Takuya's attempts. "There's no way to free her."

But Takuya wouldn't give up. If Kouji was freed, then so could Izumi. "I'm not letting her get controlled and if I die trying to save her, then so be it," Takuya stated firmly with a motion of his hand.

Suddenly, Takuya's D-Tector started glowing in his hand and a bright light was glowing just behind Ceritymon. A light broke the earth and a statue flew out. It was the spirit of courage. Takuya held out his D-Tector and yelled, "EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" and then, "Couragomon!" He had turned into a tall Digimon with red armor and long straight brown hair. His face was tan along with the rest of his body, but he had cool red boots along with it. He barely looked like a Digimon, more like a super hero with a great body. Also, the Digimon had Takuya's trademark goggles on its head and cool blue eyes.

"That's Takuya?" Tomoki asked with awe.

"He looks like a human," Stuart noted.

"Yeah, but then again, some of them do, like Ceritymon," Kouichi said.

"Couragomon?" Ceritymon asked, taking a step toward him. The control over her was being broken with every step she took and she took a good many to get to Couragomon. By the time she was over there, the spell was broken, but it wasn't Izumi. It was the real Ceritymon.

Something inside her spirit was so strong that she took over the instant she saw him. "Couragomon, it's really you," she said. She touched his cheek with her hand.

"Izumi, what are you-?" he started, but didn't finish because he was stunned by her face. Her eyes were staring right into his and he couldn't turn away.

"What's Izumi doing?" Stuart asked.

"Is she trying to use a secret technique on Takuya?" Tomoki asked.

"I don't think so, because Takuya is just standing there," Kouichi said.

They all stared at the two Digimon, wondering what in the world was happening.

"How do we free them?" Tundremon asked Glaciusmon because now, they were back to back.

"How am I supposed to know?" Glaciusmon asked back.

"Alex freed you, didn't she?" Tundremon asked him. Glaciusmon looked surprised. "Wait, you don't remember being controlled at all?" Glaciusmon shook his head. "Well, who do these guys like? Maybe we can free them that way." Tundremon was thinking of himself and how he wasn't controlled, but Kouji was.

"Junpei liked Izumi, but she really never liked him back," Glaciusmon replied. "She liked Takuya, I think. She never really said anything about anyone though."

"Can you hold off both these guys while I go to find Ceritymon?" Tundremon asked. Glaciusmon nodded and Tundremon jumped out of the fight. He ran over to the gang and asked, "Where's Ceritymon?"

Stuart, Tomoki, and Kouichi pointed to where Ceritymon and Couragomon were standing. He ran over there and yelled Ceritymon. Ceritymon turned and smiled at Tundremon. "Oh, Tundremon, you're here too! Is anyone else here? This was a really big surprise, seeing you all again," Ceritymon said.

"What are you talking about, Izumi?" Tundremon asked.

"Who's Izumi?" Ceritymon asked.

Tundremon's and Couragomon's mouths fell open. They just realized the truth, that Ceritymon had taken over Izumi's body. "What do you mean by that?" Couragomon yelled and spun Ceritymon to face him.

Ceritymon looked at him like she was crushed. "Am I supposed to know her, Couragomon?"

"I'm not Couragomon, I'm Takuya!" he yelled.

"Takuya, yelling won't solve anything!" Tundremon yelled at Takuya. Couragomon and Ceritymon both looked at him. He turned to Ceritymon and said, "Izumi is the human who now has your spirit. One day, a long time ago, the Warriors of the Past disappeared and they were reborn as spirits. I don't exactly know how you got freed, but no other spirit was. Ceritymon, you have to let Izumi take over."

Ceritymon looked at him and then looked at the ground. She tried to comprehend what this Digimon was saying, but she couldn't believe it. She turned to Couragomon. "So, you're not Couragomon?" Her eyes were so sad and she looked so depressed.

Takuya shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said.

Suddenly, Ceritymon started to glow. "I'm sorry too, for taking the one you really love away from you," she stated with a tear. Then, she changed back into Izumi, but Izumi wasn't conscious so Takuya caught her.

"Okay, two more and we're done," Tundremon stated and nodded firmly.

"I'm totally confused," Couragomon stated, blinking.

"I'll explain later, just make Sabermon see that you're holding Izumi," Tundremon answered. "I'm sure that will work."

Couragomon was totally confused, but he went along with the plan anyway.

Glaciusmon was in bad shape. He was almost ready to pass out when Tundremon came back. "Did you guys free Izumi?" he asked.

"Yep," Tundremon replied. "And I've got a plan for Junpei as well."

"Good, because I'm really getting tired," Glaciusmon replied.

Darkagoomon stopped suddenly and then asked, "Tell me where the Warrior of Love is or I'll destroy you in a heartbeat." He brought out a sharp sword and pointed it at Glaciusmon.

Suddenly, Couragomon flew straight in front of both Darkagoomon and Sabermon. Sabermon got a flash of jealousy and went after him. Darkagoomon still pointed the sword at Glaciusmon.

"Why does he want Alex so badly?" Tundremon asked.

"I don't know, but he's not-" Kouji stated.

"Love's Arrow!" a voice shouted from beside them. An arrow hit the sword and it flew to the ground. In the air, a bit above their battle was Metawomon. She flew down right in between them, facing Darkagoomon. "Darkagoomon, I can't believe you didn't change! I thought you would after everything I did!" She turned on Glaciusmon. "You told me that he would be better, Glaciusmon! Why isn't he better!" She closed her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks. "I blame this all on myself. I didn't help anyone but myself. It wasn't worth it. It didn't help anything..."

"Alex?" Glaciusmon asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Metawomon wiped her tears and looked at Glaciusmon with surprise. "Glaciusmon? You...don't...remember me?" she asked, scared.

"What is going on?" Glaciusmon asked.

"I can answer that," Tundremon stated, interrupting Glaciusmon's and Metawomon's conversation. "Metawomon, the REAL Metawomon, is in control at the moment. She must've taken over Alex for some reason. Maybe it was the same reason that Ceritymon took over Izumi."

"Wait, what?" Glaciusmon asked, but Tundremon ignored him.

"Metawomon?" Tundremon asked.

"Yes, Tundremon?" Metawomon asked, a bit afraid and confused.

"Alex is the human which holds your spirit. You were reborn when you guys all disappeared-" Tundremon started.

"I know all that, Tundremon," Metawomon stated. "I should, at least, since I'm the one who did it."

Tundremon and Glaciusmon stood with their mouths open. "WHAT!" they asked.

"Night Shade!" Darkagoomon yelled suddenly and it hit Metawomon in the back, knocking her unconscious and making her turn back into Alex. Darkagoomon caught the unconscious Alex and flew away before either Glaciusmon or Tundremon could do anything.

"ALEX!" they both yelled. They went up to try to get her back, but he disappeared along with the huge female Digimon.

"No," Glaciusmon whispered to himself.

They both went to the ground and changed back into themselves. "What are we going to do now?" Kouji asked Lucas.

"I don't know, for once, I really don't know anything we can do," Lucas replied. "Alex is gone and we have no way of finding out where they went."

"This is really the worst situation we've been in so far," Kouji stated, sighing and walking over to find the others.

"You can say that again," Lucas replied, following Kouji.

* * *

(A/n: Darn right he could! Man, this is just getting juicier and juicier! I love it! Oh, and what about the whole real spirits taking over thing? Too much? I don't know, I kinda like it. We still don't know why Lucas wasn't controlled. Does it aggravate you? And who was that female Digimon? What did she want with Alex? And why take Kouji first and the others? Is Junpei free or still under her control? What's going to happen! Well, I'll tell you...eventually. And this was a nice long chapter for the nice people who waited so long for it! I will continue until it is done this time! Wheet-whoo!) 


	9. We don't want you here, you traitor!

**Dreams Do Come True**

**By:** **harada sis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, or Junpei. I do own all of their new spirits, Alex, Lucas, Kyle, and Stuart, and all of their spirits. I don't own the Gotsumon or any Digimon that appear that were in seasons 1, 2, 3, or 4 of Digimon.**

**Summary: The Frontier Gang is back. The Digital World is in trouble, but when the gang go back, they find that someone else has told them to come. A new generation of Digidestines has arrived! (not the same summary as outside)**

**Key:**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Scene Change...**

**(a/n: Author's notes)**

**Chapter 9**

"**We don't want you here anymore, you traitor!"**

"I will have her controlled! Warrior of Darkness, stay with that imbecile girl and make sure when she wakes up that she is under my control or I'll have your head!" a voice screamed and woke Alex up. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was freeing Kouji...What happened after that?

Suddenly, a crash came and Alex immediately sat up. The door was swung open. It was a steel door and it hit the wall which was rock, so the sound was horrific. "Warrior of Love, you're awake," the voice said and a figure stepped toward Alex.

Alex sprung to her feet and backed away slowly. "Stay away from me," she said with a bit of a frightened voice. "I mean it! If you don't, I'll-" She stopped suddenly because just as she was saying her last sentence, she was reaching for her D-Tector, but it wasn't there. She backed up some more until she felt a wall. She closed her eyes and waited to be killed or worse.

"Why aren't you controlled, Warrior of Love?" the voice asked. Alex could tell that it was close to her now. "Answer me now!" A sword was put up to her neck and she could feel its blade against her neck.

"I don't know," Alex answered and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how I wasn't controlled, but I think it has to do with pain."

"Pain, is it?" the voice asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes," Alex said and stood straight, opening her eyes. She wasn't afraid anymore. "Pain." She paused. "You may have lost your parents as well, Kyle, but you have never known true pain."

Kyle was still Darkagoomon, but he still heard Alex's words to himself. He lowered his blade and took a step backward. "No, I know pain, Alex, maybe that's why I'm controlled," Darkagoomon stated.

"Wait, you know you're controlled?" Alex asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you fighting it?"

"I can't fight it," Darkagoomon stated.

"Glaciusmon fought it," Alex stated coldly.

Darkagoomon slapped Alex across the face and she fell to the floor. "NEVER COMPARE ME TO HIM AGAIN!" Darkagoomon screamed at Alex.

Alex looked up at him with fear in her eyes. It was the first time she felt really afraid of Kyle. He had always been close to her and even when they were enemies, she never felt afraid of him at all. "Darkagoomon, you've experienced true pain, having the girl you love fall in love with someone else." Alex sat up and touched her cheek where he slapped her. "I deserved that from you, Darkagoomon, but I don't deserve it from Kyle. He has no right to slap me."

Darkagoomon just glared at her. He didn't know what to say after that. "Turn into Kyle, Darkagoomon," Alex said with sweetness in her voice. "Please Darkagoomon..."

Suddenly, Kyle's mind went blank. Darkagoomon was completely in control. "What do you want me to do, girly?" Darkagoomon asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you call me?" she asked.

"What are you going to do about it?" Darkagoomon asked.

"What did you do with Kyle?" Alex asked, glaring at him.

"Who now?"

"Kyle, my friend, my enemy, a lot of things," Alex stated and smiled at Darkagoomon.

"Are you trying to annoy the crap outta me?" Darkagoomon stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Alex answered. She thought about what to do before saying, "Um-I wanted to tell you that I talked to Metawomon and she-uh-told me to tell you something."

Darkagoomon glared at her. "What was it?" He paused and Alex was just about to say something when he continued, "If it's about that perfect little traitor, then I don't want to hear about it."

"You mean Glaciusmon?" Alex asked, pretending to be confused.

Suddenly, Darkagoomon punched the wall closest to him, making Alex jump. He looked at the ground and leaned his arm against the wall. "What do you know about it?"

Alex took a step closer to him. "I know a lot about it actually," Alex answered. She took another step and kept getting closer until she was almost right beside him. "Metawomon told me about it. And, I'm sorry." Alex's eyes started to water and tears fell down her face slowly. Darkagoomon looked up at her with a state of confusion on his face. "I know how you feel, Darkagoomon. I-I'm the same way." She smiled sadly at him.

"You aren't," Darkagoomon stated coldly. "You look like you've had a perfect life with perfect friends, perfect family, and a perfect-"

"I haven't," Alex interrupted. "My friends abandoned me, my family left me, and the only person I have ever loved doesn't see me as anything more than a friend. My life's been no picnic, but I agree. It's nothing compared to yours."

Darkagoomon looked at Alex's sincere face and he felt as though he was back with Metawomon. Then, he felt content. He closed his eyes and started glowing. Alex widened her eyes as Darkagoomon changed back into Kyle.

"Kyle!" she yelled and ran to hug him, but he pushed her away. He was still controlled. Alex fell to the floor and got a determined look on her face, having just come up with an idea. She stood up and walked straight up to Kyle so they were only a few inches apart.

"I love Kouji," she stated simply. Kyle's eyes grew wide and they started to shake. He couldn't take it. The pain was too much for him to bare, so he let it go and fainted.

Alex smiled and kneeled beside him. "I'm sorry, Kyle, but you needed to feel real pain, and well, love is real pain. Jealously, hate, wrath; they all come from love and I had to do it, for your sake and mine."

**The Rest of the Gang...**

"So, how are we going to find Alex and save her?" Kouichi asked when the whole gang was back together. Lucas's plan for freeing Junpei had worked perfectly. When he saw Izumi in Takuya's arms, he went berserk. Every one else was perfectly fine. Izumi and Junpei hadn't gotten up yet, but Lucas, Stuart, Tomoki, and Kouichi were sitting around a fire, deciding on what to do next. Takuya was looking in on Izumi. Kouji was sitting in a tree, thinking.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Stuart answered with sadness in his voice. "We don't know if Tomoki, Takuya, Kouichi or I are immune to the music or not, so we can't risk trying to save her without knowing that. Besides, that guy, Kyle, is bad news. You could tell that just by looking at him."

"If only we could figure out why I was immune to it," Lucas stated, looking on his laptop. "I'm trying to analyze the wave lengths, but it's difficult for me."

"We don't really know the tune, Lucas, so you can't do anything like that," Kouichi stated, trying to think on it.

"I know, but I'm trying," Lucas stated. "I only know that it started out like this." He continued to hum a few notes, really badly, and went back to his work.

"That sounds familiar," Tomoki said quietly. "I think I've heard it before."

"Sure, Tomoki, you've heard of a song that a Digimon plays," Stuart added sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"It's the theme song of my favorite show!" Tomoki stated with confidence. Everyone fell down anime style and Lucas blinked at him. "It's called Tsubasa!"

"Can you hum it for me?" Lucas asked seriously. Stuart started yelling about why a little kid knew a song a Digimon played to Kouichi who was trying to calm him down. Meanwhile, Tomoki started humming the song and Lucas recorded it.

Lucas typed a few things in on his computer that made his eyes widen drastically. "I never expected this," he stated. Kouichi, Tomoki, and Stuart crowded around his computer.

"What is it?" Kouichi, Stuart, and Tomoki asked at the same time.

Lucas closed his laptop and fixed his glasses. "It controls people who have never felt true pain," Lucas stated firmly.

Kouichi, Stuart, and Tomoki all blinked in confusion.

"It means that-" Lucas started, but was interrupted.

"It means that they've had a perfect life with everything perfect," Kouji stated, jumping down from his nearby tree where he was listening and thinking. "Why I was controlled, I don't know. I haven't had a great life at all."

Lucas sighed. "True pain is when you give up on the world and let darkness take over," Lucas stated, mostly to Kouji. "I don't know much about you, Kouji, but it seems to me that you've always had hope in your life, until right now. I guess something Alex said or did changed your hopes. Now, maybe you don't have any."

Kouji glared at Lucas and then looked down. "How should I know? I don't know what she did to me, probably put some evil spell on me or something," he stated. "She's downright annoying, always running off and pretending that she's so tough when she can't even last two minutes by herself-"

Suddenly, without warning, Stuart punched Kouji in the stomach. Kouji fell to his knees and glared up at him. "What did you do that for?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Alex has been through more than you know, you jerk," Stuart stated firmly with death in his eyes. "Before, when you guys asked about Alex, we lied. Lucas and I _do_ know what happened to Alex. She told us not to tell you guys, but this is the last straw for me. I can see why you've never felt real pain until now Kouji."

Kouji continued to glare. "What happened to her that was so horrible?" Tomoki asked, interested.

Lucas sighed and looked at Stuart who looked back at him. "When Alex was little, her parents died in an accident-" Lucas started.

"So? Accidents happen all the time-" Kouji started defensively.

"It wasn't that kind of accident," Stuart interrupted. "Alex's parents were murdered. The police did investigating, but they never found out who did it. Everyone in town believed it was Alex, but the police had no evidence to support it so they let her go. Her friends abandoned her, her neighbors wouldn't talk to her, and she wasn't fed well at the orphanage she was sent to, all because of it. The thing that kept her going was the thought of a chance at a new life. Where she got the thought, I'm not sure, but she had it up until a few weeks ago."

"She felt true pain when she saw her old best friend at the park. Earlier, she had defended herself against him, but now, she was defenseless. He plagued thoughts into her head and all her hope disappeared. She didn't want to go on with life until she got the message to come here. When we met her, she never smiled and never had a single thought about anything or anyone but herself," Lucas continued.

"We yelled at her and told her to grow up, thinking something stupid happened to her. She told us about it and we tried to comfort her," Stuart stated with a sigh. "Yet, all she wanted to do was leave and talk to the Digimon outside. I have no clue as to why, though. Maybe she's just weird-"

"Or maybe I just wanted to talk to someone whom I thought didn't want to judge me," a voice said from a tree above them. The gang looked up and Alex jumped down from a branch. "You guys are really dense, you know that? I flew here when you were all listening and everything and you didn't even notice," Alex said with a sad smile.

The guys were shocked. "And I'm not surprised about your attitude, Kouji," Alex continued. "Kyle was the same way when I freed him. It takes effect about an hour after you're freed. And then, another hour for it to ware off. And I bet the others will be effected as well. But, I guess you finally figured it out though, the reason Lucas and I weren't controlled. That's a good sign. Maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought."

Still, the guys stood, shocked. "How-why-what?" Stuart got out. He couldn't believe Alex was there, right in front of him.

"I freed Kyle, had him steal my D-Tector, and we fled. Cowardly, I know, but there was nothing else we could do," Alex answered. "I came back to find you guys because I thought you deserved a full explanation of everything. And I will tell you what in a little while."

"How do we know that you aren't being controlled right now?" Kouji asked, glaring at her. She looked at him, knowing that the after spell would ware off, but still upset about his glaring.

"I have no way to answer that, Kouji," Alex stated with sadness in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Then, leave, go away," Kouji yelled at her. "We don't want you here anymore, you traitor!" Kouji jumped back into his tree and left her there.

That struck a cord and Alex lowered her eyes. She took out a book from her backpack, the book actually, about the Warriors of the Past and gave it to Lucas. "Read this out loud to everyone once they've recovered, please. The after spell will ware off soon."

She looked straight into Lucas's eyes and he asked, "Will you be coming back?"

"No," Alex answered.

"NO?" Stuart asked in surprise. "What? WHY? You can't do that!"

Alex turned to Stuart. "We'll meet each other again, if fate wants us to, and maybe, by then, I'll have everything figured out," Alex stated. She turned back to Lucas and added, "I'm sorry about your mother."

Lucas widened his eyes and stared at her as she walked away. With one last look at them, she turned into Metawomon and left for somewhere else.

"How could you just let her leave?" Stuart asked Lucas when Alex was out of sight.

"How could you?" Lucas asked Stuart who just dropped his head, knowing that he couldn't fight Lucas. "This book might explain a lot, so hopefully, everyone gets better soon so we can read it and find out what's so important to Alex in it, although I think I know what." Lucas looked up at the tree Kouji had jumped into before and Stuart looked at him as if he was mental.

* * *

(A/n: Well, did you like it? Another hint about Lucas's past...I just love keeping you in suspense! How about the after spell? It's effect isn't permanent because the people under the flute's control don't remember why their hopes were lost. Do you know why Izumi and Kouji were freed? I do! At least about Kouji...still working on the whole Izumi part. I'm thinking about it though. I don't know how to explain it. I'll figure it out, eventually! WHEET-WHOO!) 


End file.
